Rekindled
by Fer8girl
Summary: Nyarah was thrilled to be accepted into Havoc squad, but that was before she found out it meant dealing with her ex-boyfriend Aric Jorgan. Being thrown together with him surprised her, almost as much as the sparks that still popped between them. Can you be someone's CO while you're both fighting your feelings for each other? Rated M for Adult Content
1. Prologue: First Flickers

The scramble up the tree was precarious but Nya didn't mind, the smile on Aric's face was worth it.

"Have you lost your mind?" he scolded jokingly as he helped her through the window. "We're three floors up." After looking her over he pulled her into his arms, sighing as he hugged her. "But I'm glad you came."

"Me too," she sighed back, leaning into him and breathing in the warmth and scent of his body.

He'd been on deployment for two weeks and it'd seemed like a lifetime. Whatever they had him doing wouldn't allow for outside contact, and she knew better than to ask what it was. Another reason for her sneaking up to his window tonight, she didn't think she could make it until daybreak to see him. They clung to each other for a long while, then moved to his bunk, laying down side by side. She snuggled up on his chest as he stroked her long auburn hair and she heard him sigh in contentment.

"You really shouldn't be here Nya," he murmured. "Contact with civilians was supposed to be limited until Major debriefed us in the morning."

"Debrief, huh," she poked him teasingly. "Hope they kiss you afterward."

"No such luck," he chuckled again. "Don't even buy us dinner."

They shared low laughter and she felt him take another deep whiff of her hair as he relaxed under her. She'd picked up wafts of his stress and had seen it around his eyes when she'd stepped into his room; feeling it seep from him now did her heart good.

Her handsome soldier always looked so solemn, she thought, must have been why her sister Ren thought they'd be so good together, despite how much older he was than her. But when they were together the difference seemed insignificant. She loved making him smile and watching his amber eyes crinkle in laughter, and his serious nature balanced her own more capricious one.

"Brought some new holo-vids," she said as she ran her hand over his tee. "You wanna watch?"

"No, this is fine." His deep voice sounded drowsy. "Just enjoying the quiet."

"Rough one?"

She felt the mumbled affirmative rumble against her ear. "Can't talk about it."

With so many members of her pride in the military Nya probably understood better than most. Covert ops and secret missions couldn't be discussed, even with loved ones, adding to the pressure of performing such dangerous jobs. So she just snuggled into him and squeezed.

"You know how much I love you Nya?" His deep, sleepy voice let her know he was about to doze off and she tugged his blanket over them.

"Yes," she chuckled. "But tell me again."

"With my last breath." She could hear the smile in his words, "Just keep loving me back."

"You got it big guy." Pulling back from him for a moment, she moved so that her face was even with his. Laying a hand on his cheek, she looked deep into his dimly glowing amber eyes. "I love you Aric."

Leaning down she gave him a lush kiss, pressing full against him. She'd meant it to send him sweetly to sleep but it seemed to have the opposite effect. His arms tightened and a low growl rumbled from him as their kiss opened. She shifted over him, loving the feel of his muscular body under hers as their warm kiss became more heated. Long and deep, she started smelling the rich scent of desire pouring from him as he pulled her tighter.

Another growl rumbled in his chest and she knew it was in response to the pheromones she gave off. Communicating through body language and scent was an integral part of being Cathar, and he was reading the unspoken signals she was giving him. They'd fooled around before, touching, stroking and rubbing, yet always through the barrier of clothing. He'd never pushed her to mate, but tonight with how much she'd missed him, things felt too right not to.

She rubbed against him, feeling the hardness of his arousal against her center, and the sound that came from him was a puzzled growl. Untucking his shirt, she ran her hands under it and rubbed against him again. This time his hands grasped her hips and he lifted his to push against her. Their breathing started coming faster and she kissed down to his neck, licking the fur of his throat.

"Nya?" Her name was a harsh gasp, "If we're gonna stop, we should do it now."

"Uh huh," she murmured and licked again.

She rocked against him and he groaned as her tongue traced the edge of his ear. His scent was rich, like warm wine, and she was feeling dizzy from it. He was still holding her hips, grinding against her and the rush of heat overwhelmed her. He rocked her harder and harder, building the heat until she'd thought she'd ignite, and then stopped, holding her still.

His breathing was labored as his hands soothed up her spine then pushed her back slightly. He cupped her cheeks and brought her face to his, his eyes smoldering into hers.

"You sure about this?" Drawing his face closer he kissed her gently before sighing, "I want to, but only if you do."

Nodding quickly, she smiled down at him. "Yes Aric, I'm sure." Golden fire burned up at her at he grinned, then pulled her back down to him with another groan.

His mouth pressed to hers and she felt a wave of heat as her lips parted, licking her tongue to his. He rolled her onto her back as he deepened the kiss and she dug her fingers into his shoulders. He was rocking against her again, the friction driving her wild. She wanted him closer and wound her legs around him tightly. His arousal pulsed against her, harder than it'd been during their playful fumblings and she felt herself getting damp in response.

He broke from the kiss breathlessly, yanking off his shirt and she purred as she smoothed her hands over the hard, toned muscles of his amber-furred body. Tracing her hands down, she held his gaze as she unfastened his fatigue pants, then reached in to cup him. He hadn't been wearing undergarments, a typical military habit, so she was instantly able to wrap her fingers around his hard length and marveled at the heat coming from him.

She stroked him several times, feeling his head growing slick, then ran her thumb over his tip and brought it to her lips. His eyes had closed as she caressed him, but they snapped open and he watched as if hypnotized while she sucked the fluid from her thumb with a teasing smile. He grinned again as he finished taking off his pants, his velvety nakedness hovering over her under the blanket. But where he'd rushed out of his clothes, he took more care with hers, gently tugging her tank over her head.

Naked together for the first time, Nya suddenly felt flustered, and buried her face to his shoulder. Aric placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. There was tenderness in them along with the trace of humor as if understanding her sudden shyness. Capturing her lips, he let his hands slowly travel over her, soft and soothing.

His head dipped down and Nya gasped at the feel of his tongue laving the tight bud of one breast, while his fingers stroked the other. Her fingers dug into his shoulders while she made wordless cries of pleasure, thrilling at the attention of his mouth first at one nipple then the other, moving slow and easy. He lifted his head briefly and she met his eyes as he smiled.

He shifted under the blanket and nuzzled her stomach. She felt his mouth moving downward, until he reached the waistband of her shorts then tugged them off along with her underwear before settling between her legs.

She gasped in shock at the sensation of Aric's mouth at her center, unfamiliar but seeming like exactly what she needed. He parted her lower lips with his broad tongue, easing past them to her core and his fingers stoked her inner thighs. Long strokes of his tongue mixed with gentle nibbles that pushed her closer to the edge. Tension and heat were building in her and she moaned.

He sucked on the tender cluster of nerves at her apex and she grasped at the blanket, writhing in anticipation. Suddenly a flare of ecstasy blasted through her and she cried out as she was caught up in it. Her whole body jolted as tremors of pleasure shook her head to toe. She felt him smile at her center while he continued suckling and her back arched as she shuddered again.

"Oh, Aric," she breathed his name like a prayer, and felt him smile again as he rubbed his cheek on her inner thigh.

He moved his hand to where his mouth had occupied, continuing to lick while easing a finger into her center, and she gasped again at the feeling of him stroking her. Her knees bent giving him more access, and she arched again as he licked faster. He slipped in a second finger, continuing to stroke and soon another flare burst through her, then another. She let loose a soft cry, then lay back shivering.

"Alright?" she heard him ask as he moved back up her body, and she nodded weakly.

"Mm hmm," she sighed. "Incredibly."

He chuckled as he emerged from under the cover to her eye level and stroked her hair back. He leaned down to nuzzle her throat and Nya ran her hands over his shoulders, enjoying the warmth of his body. Lifting his head he smiled before leaning in for another thorough kiss. He shifted so that he was over her, his heated arousal stroking along her center and she moaned into his mouth. He lifted his face again his eyes glowing into hers.

"I love you, Nya," he said as stroked against her again.

"I love you too Aric," she replied as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him sweetly.

He moved between her legs and she kept kissing him as she felt his hands stroke down her thighs, bending her knees again. His member slid against where she was moist from his earlier kisses, teasing where he had suckled. The tip of him rubbed her center and she threw herself into their kiss, plying her tongue and teeth hungrily. His tongue danced with hers briefly until he pulled it back and bit her lower lip playfully.

For as powerful as he was, he was amazingly gentle with her, rocking his hips slowly and using short strokes to enter her body. He let her surround him, stopping once he was completely inside. She felt her body flutter at the unfamiliar fullness and he let out a deep groan, his hands continuing to run up and down her thighs.

"Still alright?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Uh huh." She was glad to see him smile as he reached up and stroked her cheek. His hips shifted to help her get used to the feeling of him within her and he gave her another light kiss.

He pulled back slowly before pushing forward again, and Nya let out a deep moan at the sensation of him filling her. Aric echoed the sound, shifting back and repeating the move. Nya's hands ran over his shoulders, lightly digging in her nails as he continued to move. Tension and heat built in her as Aric started thrusting faster, driving her closer to her pinnacle.

Her body rocked under his, suffused with the new sensations. Instinctively she raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips, gasping at the change in feeling. Then, as suddenly as before, another flare burst through her, striking her blind with rapture. Her eyes squeezed shut as she arched under him, feeling her whole body tighten as she heard Aric's deep groan at her ear.

"Nya," he rasped her name with the same reverence she'd used for his earlier as he continued moving within her.

Swaying with his thrusts, she came again, crying out as she writhed. His arms crushed her to him as he moved faster and faster, a tempest pushing her beyond what she thought she could stand.

Finally he groaned as he surged in one last time before locking up over her. She felt the spasm and pulse of him within her, igniting another flare and she moaned weakly. Feeling the shudders of his muscles under her hands, she opened her eyes. His burned above hers, yellow into her blue, as they both caught their breath. She lifted a hand to trail her fingers over his shoulders as she moved her legs down to drape it around his.

"Whoa," she whispered with a smile that he returned.

"That good?" he quipped, giving her a peck on the nose, and Nya shared a light laugh with him.

He shifted to her side pulling her onto his chest and she burrowed into his arms, feeling completely peaceful. "Always so tiring?" she joked, resisting a yawn, and she felt Aric place a smiling kiss in her hair.

"Naps afterward are kind of a tradition." He stretched under her, then tightened his arm around her. "I could use one and I like the idea of waking up with you in my arms, Nya." She smiled as his sleepy sounding words.

"Sounds good," she said as she nestled into him and her eyes drifted shut. "How much do you love me again?"

"With my last breath," he murmured, squeezing her tight.


	2. From the Ashes

"The new grunt is here."

Aric shook his head at Commander Tavus's voice coming through the comm on his desk. Just what we need, he thought, another hotshot rounding out Havoc squad. Pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation, the muscular Cathar glanced at the file on his data-pad.

Hotshot seemed appropriate for this one too, she'd swept through her training like a wildfire earning her the nickname 'Blaze'. Ranked first in the Academy in Forward Assault, Search and Destroy, and Advance Recon, it looked like infantry was perfect for her.

He stood quickly and was striding to the mission room - impatient to get the meet-and-greet over with - when the scent hit him. Cathar? No one mentioned the newbie was one of his people. Sniffing again, he opened his mouth and let his olfactory senses read messages in the air that humans wouldn't understand.

Young and female, the scent was clean like morning dew, but with a trace of spice and…. Suddenly his stomach dropped when he realized he'd smelled this scent before. Lingering in the shadows his fears were confirmed as a familiar white-furred female came into view.

Nyarah. Like some cosmic joke the Gods dropped her back into his life, and he felt like he'd taken a vibroblade to his gut. Her auburn hair was shorter - down to her shoulders instead of flowing down her back - but it still shone with scarlet and cinnamon lights. He could see enough of her in profile to recognize the creamy fur of her face, and the contrasting flame-orange swath of fur that started at the tip of her nose and engulfed her forehead. Sooty stripes decorated her cheeks, and he damned his memory as he recalled where more stripes were.

She listened intently to Commander Tavus explain the directive and he wondered if he could retreat silently, pretend that he'd never gotten the comm. But just as he backed away he saw her head rise and she took a subtle sniff. Turning her head slightly she still appeared to be listening to Tavus, but keen eyes the blue of gas-flames gazed puzzled in his direction. They narrowed as a slight snarl curved her mouth, then military bearing took over and she regained her composure. Aric suspected that he was the only one who'd noticed the slip.

No backing out now, he'd been spotted. Squaring his shoulders, he furrowed his brow into his most intimidating look and stormed into the mission room.

"I have one more introduction to make." Tavus acknowledged him with a nod. "Lieutenant Aric Jorgan an operations officer from the Republic's Ord Mantell Infantry Command." He ignored his building headache, saluting her smartly, and she returned the gesture.

"Since we're on individual missions to search for this bomb," continued Tavus. "Lieutenant Jorgan is coordinating our efforts from here within the mission room."

Now that he was closer her scent was mayhem to his senses, though the gas-flame eyes that used to sparkle into his were as cold as dead stars. He'd been hoping for a flicker, a spark, any sign of warmth - though Gods knew he didn't deserve it. Its absence chilled him to the bone, but all he could do was grit his teeth and glower down at her while she stood at-ease.

"Alright Sergeant. I'll be overseeing your op through the camera mounted on your armor, so I see what you see. It's activated when you leave the fort." Even Tavus jerked at Aric's tone, it was harsher than a recruit usually received out of training. But he was hoping to provoke some emotion in her and was disappointed when none showed.

"I'll make this completely clear rookie - when you're in the field, what I say goes. Period."

"I can handle myself sir." Her voice was cool and steady as she shrugged.

"Other members of Havoc have proven themselves on dozens of ops Sergeant. You haven't. Just make your way to Talloran, meet with Bellis, and find out what he knows without screwing anything up."

With that he turned on his heel and headed back to his office, hearing Tavus wish her luck. His long strides took him there quickly, but once he arrived he paused just inside the door, waiting. It wasn't long before she walked down the same hallway, even now he recognized the soft fall of her steps. As she stepped past his office he reached out and snagged her arm, gently pulling her in. She gasped in surprise, but once she saw who had seized her the icy mask slipped back into place.

Glancing at the hand grasping her arm, she looked up at him with a raised brow. "Sir, I believe handling a fellow soldier like this is a serious breach of protocol."

Damn, she had him. "You'd be right," he admitted, letting her go. "What in the Gods' names are you doing here Nya?"

Folding her arms, her eyes were still cold but he could scent her simmering emotions. "Maybe it's time for your annual physical, Sir. Your hearing should be checked. Tavus told you I'm the new member of Havoc squad."

He felt another migraine coming on and shook his head. "Special Forces? Are you crazy? What about Ren?"

Tthey both recoiled at the mention for her older sister, and he got the feeling it was only his rank that kept him from being slapped.

"Permission to speak plainly Sir," she spat through clenched teeth and he nodded bracing himself for oncoming verbal onslaught. Her eyes flared instantly, filled with anger, hurt, and all she'd been holding back under her professionalism.

"Where do you get off?" she seethed. "Do you know what you put me through? First Ren's gone. Then out of the blue you leave, and the best you could do was send me a comm that said 'this was a mistake'?"

He flinched at the mention of the comm, it hadn't been one of his finest moments. "We shouldn't have been together at all," he replied gruffly. "You were too young."

"Damn you Aric, that's bantha dung and you know it!" She shut her eyes and squeezed her hands into fists. "I though we were something real. But you… you… you just ran off and blamed the one thing that we couldn't change, my age."

"You were a kit."

"No I wasn't. I was old enough to know what I wanted, or at least who. Then you left. Something scared you and instead of talking to me you ran." The quiet anguish in her voice tore at him, tempting him to fold her into his arms. But he knew better, and was still reeling that she was there.

This was his Nya, the fireball that had burst into his life years ago adding much needed light and warmth. Her older sister Ren had been in his unit, a laughing, lively female that had befriended him quickly. But when she'd brought him home to meet her pride it was Nya who'd instantly captivated him. In spite of their age difference they fallen fast and hard for each other.

Memories hit him like an air-strike, vicious and unrelenting. Nya grinning at him as she snuck into the barracks window, breaking half a dozen regulations but he didn't care because they were together. Him rushing through PT and being first in the refresher to shower so that he could get back to her. The nights they'd spent wrapped around each other, and the mornings they'd kiss each other awake. How she'd leap onto him when he got back from a mission and how she'd wept in his arms after her sister's death.

But when Ren died it reminded him of what this life could do to someone, and he thought it'd be better to leave Nya than lose her. So he transferred to the Deadeyes and sent her a comm calling it off. It was a callous and cowardly move, and she was right, he'd been scared. The weight of his feelings felt suffocating and he'd pushed them aside, hoping he could breathe freely when they were gone.

Instead he'd crushed them both and snuffed out the one thing that'd kept him warm. He'd thought about trying to contact her many times over the years, but then more time would slip pass and he'd feel too guilty to make the attempt. Now after seven long years here she was, as if some higher power had made the decision for him.

"Nya, I…" Uncertainty seized his throat and, "I'm sorry," was all he think to say.

After a shaky breath she looked up at him and where he'd once been able see straight into her heart he was completely cut off.

"Yes, you are," she snapped."A sorry soul that I shouldn't care about. Don't worry, as soon as I'm done on Ord I'll be out of your life again. That should make you happy."

It won't, part of him wanted to protest but he couldn't say the words aloud. Instead he took her hand and enveloped it with his, but her fingers remained stiff and cold.

"I don't hate you Aric," she said as she extracted her hand from his. "Ren wouldn't have wanted that and seven years is too long to waste energy on someone you never see. But don't think I forgave you for throwing away something so good."

The ice in her eyes cracked for an instant, and he saw a warm and wistful light in them, dimmed by sadness. "You know what I miss most?" Her voice was quiet and strained.

"Not the days, not the nights, though Gods help me those were great. I miss the mornings, back when you had to get up at oh-dark-thirty. Before you'd go to PT, when we'd lie there together, chuckling, wondering what the day would bring. Then you'd head out and I'd stay and keep your bunk warm, knowing you'd snuggle with me when you came back."

She sighed and slumped for a moment, looking defeated, then after a deep breath she straightened. "Those days disappeared when you left," she stated forcefully as the ice sealed her eyes off again. "And I hope your bunk was always cold after that."

"Nya," he said, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"With all due respect Sir, I'd appreciate if you'd called me by the rank I've earned."

He nodded begrudgingly. "Very well Sergeant," he allowed. "Good luck out there."

She nodded back before she started heading out of his office. "For what it's worth, I missed you," he said softly, and she paused.

She didn't turn around, but her head bent slightly. "For what it's worth Aric, I missed you too. But I shouldn't have had to."

He didn't move until her staccato steps stopped echoing, then went to his desk and sat down, feeling older than he had in a long time. At least I can keep an eye on her until this mission was over, he thought, checking the link that would display the feed from the camera she carried to the monitor on his desk. Then she'd take off with Havoc Squad and probably do her best to avoid him.

Sighing heavily, he pulled a holopad from a drawer in his desk and scrolled to one he hadn't looked at in years, but couldn't bear to erase. It showed him with two bright-eyed Cathar females, one in his arms craning up to kiss his cheek, the other looking at the couple and beaming proudly. One light extinguished too soon, the other doused by him.

She'd been right about something else, he thought wryly, since he'd let her go he'd always felt cold.


	3. A Rank Situation

Been shot at by Seps, fought past crazed savrips and took an Imp vibroblade to the leg, Nya thought sullenly, but that's stuff they train you for. Nothing could prepare her for the sudden blow to the chest she'd gotten when she'd seen Aric again. Of all of the posts, on all the planets, in all the galaxy, she had to wind up on his.

Their whirlwind romance felt like a lifetime ago and its abrupt ending still stung. But after Aric had left Nya moved on the best she could; joining the Republic Army to honor Ren and focusing on her training with a laser-like intensity. Promotions came quickly and when Havoc squad snapped her up it was like nothing could hold her back. Then Tavus had to go and ruin that, she growled to herself, that man was going to pay heavily when she caught him.

So here she was, fresh from the med-bay and limping back to the mission room. She'd survived Havoc squad's ambush and was steeling herself for another encounter with Aric. Lieutenant Jorgan, she corrected herself as she pictured the grim, glowering officer he'd become. He barely resembled the soldier she'd loved. It was probably better that way though, the less he reminded her of their past the easier it was to keep her cool around him.

"General, with all due respect, how can you do this? I've served with your Infantry Command for years."

Jorgan's agitated voice carried to her from the doorway of the mission room, making her wonder what got his boxers in a bunch. His tone had her slowing down and hovering just outside of the mission room, until a distinguished white-haired officer spotted her and beckoned her in.

"That's enough, Jorgan. This wasn't my choice. But a defection of this scale- someone has to swing, and the power's that be say it's you."

Jorgan was pacing back and forth, looking even more furious than he had earlier. He swiveled his glare at her and she almost snarled back, cutting it short just in time. The scowl softened as he gave her a brisk nod. The officer - General, she realized - nodded too as she stepped forward.

"I guess word of the defection is traveling fast." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Jorgan rounded on her.

"Your squad full of traitors just destroyed my career, Sergeant," he seethed. "Command can't punish them, they're burning me instead."

She bristled instantly at being lumped in with the traitors, then what he'd said sunk in. Jorgan had been thrown to the proverbial kath hounds because of Havoc's actions. He'd always been so proud of his service record, having his rank stripped away must be devastating, And Gods help her she felt bad for him, even he didn't deserve being designated the whipping boy for something beyond his control.

"You must be our last loyal Havoc member." Nya's attention snapped back to the General. "I'm General Vander, Republic chief of operations for Ord Mantell. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. On behalf of the Republic and the people of Ord Mantell, I want to thank and congratulate you for your courageous actions in disabling the stolen ZR-57."

A huff so quiet that the General wouldn't hear caught her ears and her eyes darted to Jorgan. His frown was back and she was sure it was due to her being praised right after he'd gotten his ass reamed. Part of her wanted to gloat, but she brushed the urge aside to listen to the General.

"Your heroic efforts saved countless lives. In recognition of your valiant service, I hereby promote you to the rank of lieutenant. Congratulations."

Lieutenant?! She was shocked and had to keep her mouth from falling open. Seemed like she'd just been promoted to Sergeant, now she was an officer? "I'm honored," was all she could say.

Her eyes flashed to Jorgan who was still scowling. After the attitude he'd given her when she showed up she'd admit there was an impish part of her that was dancing gleefully. Pettiness was normally beneath her, but his demeanor since she'd landed on Ord had been nothing short of chaffing so a little was probably forgivable. Not that it matters, she thought, I'll be out of his fuzz soon enough.

"Now, Lieutenant, as the last remaining member of Havoc, the duty of rebuilding the squad falls to you. Havoc is your command. To get the process started, I've decided to assign Sergeant Jorgan here as Havoc's first new member."

Wait, what?! Her stomach plummeted and she clenched her jaw to keep it from doing the same in front of the General. Jorgan? Newly-demoted, ex-love of her life Jorgan was now her sole squad-member! What fresh hell was this?

She opened her mouth to protest, but the firm look General Vander gave her told her he wouldn't be dissuaded. Probably thinks this is a good idea, she thought wryly, and she realized in some aspects it was. Regardless of their history Aric had always been a decent soldier. Pulling herself as tall as she could, she braced herself for what she was about to say. "I'd be glad to have you in the unit Jorgan."

The General nodded his approval and her gaze flicked to Jorgan, noting the gleam of surprise in his eyes.

"I'll take the Havoc patch and Sergeant stripes." He spoke with grim determination. "If it means I get to grind them into Tavus's face before we kill him."

General Vander looked pleased and gave Jorgan a sympathetic smile. "This is the best I can do for you, Jorgan. You're a good man, and we need good people more than ever. I don't know what Tavus is planning but he knows the inner workings of our military better than anyone. The destruction he could cause is limitless."

Despite the General's reassurance Jorgan didn't look any less gruff, she could see the tension in his muscles and practically smell his simmering rage. His eyes darted to Nya frequently as Vander explained that they'd be heading to Coruscant and answering to General Garza, but she kept her features impassive, a cold mask of professionalism.

"You'd better get to your shuttle. It's waiting for you in the landing bay. Lieutenant, Sergeant, you're dismissed. I hope I see you again someday."

The General's steps seemed lighter as he walked out briskly. Probably glad to wash his hands of the whole thing, Nya thought, but it looked like she'd be responsible for cleaning up Tavus's mess.

Stay cool, you've got this. Ren's voice rang through her head, the voice she'd always imagined when she was stressed. It was the same spectral vote of confidence that'd pushed her through most of her training, becoming louder in the times when she closest to giving up. She focused on it now, letting it hum through her skull as she took in a deep breath to center herself... and her sense of smell was assailed by the scent of the large angry Cathar beside her.

Oh, and then there's that. She stifled a groan as she turned her attention to Jorgan, wishing she could've talked the med-droid into more pain stims. Quickly composing herself, she pasted on an icy expression and met his heated look with glacial cold.

"Well?" he huffed.

"Well what?" she fired back and he heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"Well, what's our next move?" he muttered, then after a long pause he added a reluctant, "Sir."

Slowly folding her arms she mirrored his defensive stance as she snerked. "I just love hearing you say that - 'sir'. Say it again."

Indignation and surprise fought for supremacy on his face. "Is this really how you want to start things off?"

"You want out, speak up now," she challenged him.

His eyes locked with hers, daring her to glance away. It was a move as ancient as their race, a silent demand for dominance. She got the feeling he'd used it effectively on underlings before - and maybe even a few higher-ups - but she wasn't buying it. Refusing to budge she kept her eyes affixed to his, wanting to remind him that she was as stubborn as he was. Eventually his shoulders shifted, drooping minutely and when his gaze slipped from hers she knew she'd won.

From the set of his jaw she could tell he was grinding his teeth. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"You think I'm thrilled about this?"

Her retort seemed to sting him but he recovered quickly. "What do you mean?"

"I get accepted as part of Havoc squad, the best of the best. Then they defect and try to kill me. Now I'm mopping up their mess, the CO of a squad of whopping two. And the first soldier under my command being is a miserable cuss."

"I'm not being a 'miserable cuss'."

"Yes, you are," she sighed as she pressed her fingers to her forehead. "And I can't blame you. You got thrown under a bantha stampede 'cause brass needed someone to blame for this. Now you're stuck with..."

Her throat clenched as she remembered the crushing rejection she'd felt when she'd gotten his comm years ago. She'd felt cast aside, drifting in emotional oblivion. Now she had the power to do the same to him, to kick him from Havoc and leave him and his career in limbo.

You're better than that Nya, the voice that sounded suspiciously like Ren scolded lightly. Why let old hurts make you lash out and make a decision you'll regret? You said your peace to him, now move forward. Nya hated admitting that the idea was the most logical. They had their mission and both wanted Tavus, why not combine their skills?

"General said shuttle's waiting." She toned down the frost in her voice. "Sounds like you've got some packing to do."

She spun on her heel, managing to only wince slightly as her wounded leg protested, and limped quickly from the mission room. Hurried footsteps fell in beside her, but she refused to look over, already knowing it was Aric.

"You're injured... Sir?" Still that hesitation, but there was genuine concern in the low growling question.

"Leg wound, nothing that won't heal."

He watched her movements carefully and when he shook his head she got the feeling he knew she was in more pain than she was letting on. "Still stubborn," he huffed under his breath, then sighed. "Look, I'm no good at this but I want to thank you." Her steps faltered, but she kept walking as she gave him a questioning look. "It's an honor to be in Havoc, though I can't say I'm thrilled with the demotion."

"The defection wasn't your fault, Jorgan." She shrugged. "I don't think them taking your rank was fair either. If it makes it easier you don't have to call me 'sir', Blaze is fine."

He seemed surprised again at how agreeable she was being as they stopped in front of his office. "Appreciate that. Shouldn't take long to pack up, then I can meet you at the spaceport."

"Sounds fine." And she could make a quick detour to the med-bay while she was at it. CO or not, she figured if Aric suspected how bad she hurt she'd have to hear 'I told you so'.

Trying to stride briskly, she was almost out of the building when she heard, "Sir, wait up!"

Private Farn trotted up to her with an enthusiastic grin, stopping just short of running into her. "Sir, so glad I caught you. I wanted to thank you for handling the Lieutenant." For a moment she blanked, wondering if the private meant Aric, then her memory caught up.

"Oh, you mean Virk." She chuckled, "Thugs like him usually get what's coming to them."

"Yes, Ma'am, er I mean Sir." Farn's gaze was nothing short of worshipful as he smiled at her. "But it's good to know there's Sergeants like you looking out for us little guys."

"No longer Sergeant." She leaned in, glad to be able to share her good news with a friendly face. "Just got upped to Lieutenant."

"Really?" Farn snapped to attention and saluted her. "Sorry if I've been disrespectful Sir."

"At ease Farn." She signaled 'stand-down' with a laugh, "You've never acted inappropriately."

Relief was palpable on the ensign's face as he ran his hand over his buzzed hair. "Guess Havoc really is the fast track. Nice to hear it though Sir, couldn't have happened to a better soldier. Just hope you won't be like..." His gaze darted to behind her and he flushed bright red as he straightened. Almost as soon as he did Nya picked up Aric's scent and heard his thudding bootsteps.

"Sorry Sir." Farn looked flustered again as he stood at attention, "The LT and I were..."

"The LT has a shuttle to catch," Aric grumbled. "Dismissed, Private."

"Yes Sir." Farn gave each of them another salute, but before he backed away Nya smiled at him again.

"Keep up the good work Private. Maybe next time I'm around we can catch a huttball holo at the cantina."

"Oh, yeah." This time Farn looked absolutely awestruck, "That'd be great Sir." He grinned at her briefly then jogged off, and Nya could practically feel the disapproval radiating from Aric.

"Officers shouldn't be fraternizing with Privates," he muttered.

"Shouldn't I have been the one to dismiss him?" she retorted, refusing to turn and look at him just yet. From his long stony silence she knew she'd busted him overstepping his bounds.

"My apologies, Blaze, force of habit."

"I may not have held rank long but I'm no rookie, I know how to handle underlings," she said before turning slowly. "I don't need you rushing up and scaring them off like some jealous...ohhh."

Understanding hit her like a grenade when guilt flashed in his eyes before he was able to tamp it down. Aric jealous? The idea was as foreign to her as trying to speak Chiss but all the signs were there. She'd caught the sheepish shuffling and defensive posture just before he pulled himself up and glowered at her.

"I'm not jealous," he grumbled. "It's just... we have to..." He let out a low growl and folded his arms. "The General said the shuttle was waiting."

"Uh huh."

His stare was as solid a a blast door but it was too late, he'd already tipped his hand. Jealously denoted feelings and she was curious what feelings there were. Maybe he really had missed her, she wondered as she tilted her head at up him. When he'd told her before she took off for Talloran she'd written him off, trying to ignore the frisson the words had sent through her, but now...

"Got your stuff?" Her crisp words had him glancing at her in curiosity but he nodded.

"All packed. Also made arrangements to have your ruck taken to the shuttle. And you should hit the med-bay again to have that leg checked out."

"I'd had the same thought," she'd admitted. "Good looking out though." Shooting him a sly look she couldn't resist adding, "Maybe you'll actually be useful Jorgan."

He jerked slightly and his brow furrowed deeper as he realized he'd reacted just how she'd wanted. Meanwhile she could barely hold back her grin, now knowing she could still get under his fuzz. Gotta play this right, she told herself; keep him guessing, keep him off-balance. At least until she knew how he felt and could sort out her own feelings. "So what are we waiting for, Soldier? Let's move."

He grunted in agreement as they left the headquarters, slowing his pace so as not to aggravate her injury.

"You know you may have had a point?" she allowed after several minutes of tense silence. His shoulders stiffened and he looked at her warily.

"About what?"

"About fraternizing with underlings. I'm sure it'd be deemed unprofessional if an Officer were seen carousing with lower pay grades."

Aric gave her a nod of approval. "Just, watch your step. You have a command now, you should set a good example."

Step lightly, step lightly, she told herself. Poking fun at Aric was like setting a bomb; one had to plan carefully for the explosion to do the most damage. "Yes, a good example. Something I should strive for."

He nodded again. "Glad to hear it, I'll do what I can to help."

"I'm sure you will," she said, "And Jorgan, don't worry." She threw a meaningful look to just below his waistline, "I don't plan on fraternizing with 'privates' anytime soon."

Boom! The verbal missile got the reaction she'd hoped for and the stunned look on Aric's face as he came to a sudden stop was worth the pain flaring in her leg as she limped away faster, hiding her smirk under her hand.


	4. Dangerous Territory

Eyes everywhere, that was the impression Nya got as she stalked through the Black Sun's territory. From the people who stood or huddled in the doorways, to the small gatherings of street toughs, even the furtive rustling of vermin in piles of refuse let her know she was being watched. Luckily it seemed like no one was spoiling for a fight, but still, the forlorn neighborhood raised every hair on the back of her neck.

"Tough to see slums like this when the people on the upper levels live just fine."Aric's low grumble was just loud enough for her to hear.

Probably half the reason no one's bothering us, she thought, no one felt like taking on a large, angry-looking Cathar. The other half was likely due to the GT-27 she slung over her shoulder. The assault cannon was longer than her torso, solid, formidable, and she wielded it with more ease than soldiers twice her size.

"Let's find that hideout and get the hell out of here," she muttered, catching Aric's nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Affirmative."

They passed another group of toughs bunched together and Nya swore she could feel their eyes on her as they walked by. "Here kitty, kitty," one called out and she heard a soft snarl from Aric.

"Not worth it Jorgan," she warned as he moved closer to her and she scented his anger.

"Wouldn't mind teaching them some respect," he growled.

"Me either, but we've got bigger problems."

After the recent chewing-out she'd gotten from Garza, introducing her boot to the thug's lower intestine might've done Nya some good. But it wasn't worth jeopardizing the mission over some petty taunts, so she pulled her weapon off her shoulder and shot a quick glare at the punks. "How close are we?"

"Jaxo's intel said the Black Suns' HQ should be just ahead. There." Aric pointed at a decrepit warehouse covered in Black Sun graffiti and huffed. "I guess the Black Sun just care about holding the turf, not keeping it clean."

"Good thing clean-up is our job," she quipped and Aric gave a quick snort of laughter before falling in behind her.

Despite their rocky start, it was obvious that they made a good team. He was reliable with great field instincts, and his strengths complimented hers well. The only time he slipped was when she friendly to other men, like Private Farn or a captain on fleet - she was sure he was a smuggler – who mentioned how much he loved a woman in durasteel. Even when she talked with that aide who'd greeted them in the Coruscant Spaceport, Anitol, she knew Aric was doing a slow simmer behind her. For some reason the idea of Aric being jealous amused her to no end, but right now wasn't the time to dwell on how fun it was to tweak him. They had nerve gas to neutralize before it made it into Tavus's hands.

"You ready?"

"Lead the way Blaze."

With signal jammers built into the walls of the headquarters they couldn't rely on comm units and had to stay close. They moved carefully through the dilapidated building, every sense on alert. Nya's sensitive eyes and ears were vigilant in the dim hallways, she even took delicate sniffs searching for body odors or blaster oil.

Suddenly Black Sun enforcer droid came around the corner, jerking when it saw the two Cathar troopers. It raised a blaster and Nya shot a swift bolt to its chest, disabling it instantly. There was a loud clatter as it fell to the ground and she froze, listening for footsteps. When she didn't hear any she kept moving forward, stepping carefully to minimize sound.

They encountered a few more droids and dispatched them quickly as they prowled from room to room, but oddly enough no Black Sun. "Seems like Black Suns don't mind letting droids take up guard duty," she murmured to Aric while they injected chemical neutralizer into a canister of Travoris.

He gestured around the large-screened terminals scattered about. "More tech than I expected. Who would've guessed a street gang would have all this?" he asked.

"I shudder to think where the creds come from."

"Probably better not to," he agreed as they headed to the next room.

This one was host to a small lounge area with worn tables and chairs. Nya crept to the hefty gas canister that stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of the room, injecting the neutralizer carefully. A quiet beep signaled that the gas was no longer lethal and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Last one I think," she whispered.

 _Rustle, rustle..._

The noise was subtle but froze them both. Not a droid, Nya thought while raising her weapon, organic. Could be another rodent or some bigger pest like one of the Black Sun gang members, only one way to find out.

She gestured with her head at Aric towards the noise, getting a brisk nod from him as he shouldered his rifle. Tightening her grip on her cannon - and steadying her nerves - she stepped cautiously to a small set of shelves while Aric shadowed her. On the lowest shelf a pile of fabric moved slightly and Nya braced herself, expecting one of the abnormally large eskrats that were scurrying everywhere to jump at her as she tugged the rags free.

"Oh!"

There was a soft gasp as she was met with a pair of huge green eyes. A young girl, Zabrak judging from the nubs crowning her head, still held one of the rags in her clenched fist while clinging to a stuffed nerf. Her terrified gaze swung from Nya to Aric and as her lips started to tremble Nya put the GT on her back and crouched down.

"It's okay Princess, it's okay." She held out her hands palms up to the girl, giving her a reassuring smile. "We won't hurt you." Some of the fear faded, but skepticism took its place. Unsure how the child would react if she got closer, Nya pointed at her toy. "Who's your friend?"

"Mooshie." The small arms tightened protectively around the nerf, but Nya kept smiling softly.

"Well it's really cute." Moving closer, she stayed in a crouch until she was near enough to reach the little one before asking gently, "Do you need help?"

"Uh huh," was the shaky reply, and tears started streaming down her face as she launched herself into Nya's arms, almost knocking the Cathar over.

Nya stoked her hands down the girl's back, noting how thin she was. Couldn't be more than five standard and seemed healthy, just short a few good meals. Refuge maybe, she thought. Eventually the sobs subsided into whimpers and Nya was able to meet her eyes. "So what's your name?"

"Patra."

"Very pretty," Nya said. "Do you know where your parents are?"

"Dada's gone," she murmured. "They took me an' Mama when they got the others."

"Others?" Nya's gaze rose to Aric. He'd been standing guard patiently, rifle at the ready, and she caught something warm in his eyes as he watched her with the girl. But as soon as he realized she was looking at him it evaporated into his usual expression of gruff professionalism. "Sounds like we have an extraction."

"Whatever we're going to do, let's do it fast."

"Patra, where's your Mama?" Patra raised her hand and pointed to a doorway to the side.

"There," she said. "They put us in cages, but I got out. Mama said get help so I ran an'…" She started sniffling again and Nya squeezed her tight.

"You found help Princess," she assured her as she rocked the girl, stroking her back to calm her. While Patra nuzzled into her shoulder Nya glanced up at Aric again. "You're going to have to take her."

Disbelief and doubt crossed his face before he gave her a stony look. "What do you mean?"

"One of us needs to get her out of here while the other finds the civilians."

"So why don't I…?"

"Assault specialist, remember?" she interrupted. "Up close and personal is what I'm trained for. Besides, you can carry her more easily. Get her out of here, then comm for a transport." When he opened his mouth again she gave him a stern look. "That's an order Jorgan."

His eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders. "Understood Sir."

Shaking her head she tapped Patra on her back to get her attention, her chest tightening as she met the girl's liquid green eyes. "You've been so brave Princess, but I need you to do me a favor." Patra's hands gripped her nerf tightly as she nodded. "I need you to go with Jorgan while I get your Mama."

Patra peeked over her shoulder and looked at Jorgan, then stiffened slightly. Leaning to Nya's ear she whispered, "He looks mean."

Despite the seriousness of the situation the innocent words had Nya forcing back laughter and hugging Patra tightly. "That's just to scare away bad guys," she chuckled as she stood and lifted her. "But he'll take good care of you, okay."

Aric took Patra from Nya carefully, using one arm to help her nestle against his chest-plate the best he could while keeping his rifle handy in his free hand. After another pat on her back from Nya, Patra buried her face to Aric's neck and there was a quiet giggle from her as she mumbled, "Fuzzy."

Nya took her GT off her shoulder, holding it at the ready as she stepped towards the doorway, pausing when she heard, "Blaze!"

Aric's urgent whisper grabbed her attention instantly and she glanced back at him. Patra looked so small as he held her protectively and Nya's chest constricted again at the sight of them. For an instant worry washed over his features, before he gave her a stoic smile and nod. "Take care of yourself."

"You too."

He strode away swiftly and Nya waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, then headed to the doorway Patra had pointed at. The first room she entered held more computer terminals and she got worried that Patra had confused her directions. But as she kept moving through the room she heard miserable murmurs coming from another doorway. Entering the next room she was appalled.

Old-fashioned cages more suited for animals were crammed with people, all looking haggard and beat down. They had the haunted eyes she'd come to associate with the refugees they'd seen throughout the city, the look of people who'd had everything torn from them. Some gazed at her in fear, while others hung their heads in resignation, not daring to hope she was there to help.

"Where's Patra's mother?"

Her questions caused a flurry of movement in one cages as a female Zabrak moved to the bars.

"I am," she called out, her eyes red-rimmed. "Did you find her?"

"That I did ma'am. Lieutenant Lanz, Republic Special Forces and your escort you out of here." Suddenly the people in each of the cages started shuffling excitedly.

"The Republic?"

"Did they know we were here?"

They fired questions at her one after the other and she motioned for them to quiet down. "People please, the first priority is to get you out of there. Did the Black Suns use a key?"

"There," cried out a young Twi'lek in one of the cages, pointing to a small box on the wall. "They use that." Nya nodded her thanks, running to the terminal and opening it. There was a row of switches and Nya held her breath as she clicked the first one, hoping for the best.

SNICK!

The bars of the one cage slid open and people spilled out, some tumbling to the ground. As they helped each other up, Nya clicked the next switch, then another. The remaining cages opened, emptying swiftly and Patra's mother rushed to her, giving her an impulsive hug.

"How did you end up here?" Nya asked.

"Most of us lost our homes in the sacking and have been living on the streets," she replied. "The Black Sun gathered us up, saying they wanted to 'cleanse the neighborhood'." As she grasped Nya's hand tears began running down her cheeks, "I'm Vi'ana. You found my baby? Where is she?"

"She's safe," Nya stated then readied her GT. "Now let's get you out of here."

She inspected the group of people were about a dozen altogether, different ages and species. Going to be like herding flutterplumes trying to keep track of everyone she groaned to herself. But she whistled shrilly, smacking the grip of her GT to get their attention.

"I know you're scared people, but I need you all to listen." She spoke quietly but forcefully. "We're going to move as fast and quiet as we can. Stay behind me, watch for signals, and hug the wall. And for the love of Gods if I say 'run', go!"

Hoisting her GT she peeked out of the doorway while the refugees clumped together. With all the shuffling she had to strain to hear any suspicious noises. After confirming the coast was clear she started heading down the hall, glancing back often to see how her charges fared. It seemed like they were doing their best to keep silent, but even small noises were noticeable when multiplied by so many bodies. Moving more swiftly she guided them through the warehouse, thankful that she and Aric had taken care of the droids on their first pass through.

"So whadja think of the new glitterstim?"

 _Oh Kriff!_ The gruff voice made Nya's heart leap into her throat, beating triple-time as she signaled the group to stop. It sounded like the Black Sun were back, and the timing couldn't be worse.

"Not as good as the magnetar, but it'll do. Whoa, what do ya make of this?"

She crept forward along the wall, her hand raised to keep the refugees still and snuck a glimpse around the corner. Several gang members were standing in the hall, a few examining the remains of one of the security droids. She ducked back when one member looked her way and took a deep breath.

Situation assessment, she thought, she was responsible for getting multiple civilians to safety. Nothing ahead but armed Black Sun, nothing behind but captivity. Just her, her GT, her blaster and grenades…. Grenades!

Freeing one hand she patted over her webgear until she found what she needed. Sticky grenades treated with a specialty putty designed to cling to almost any surface. She unwrapped a few and motioned for Vi'ana.

"It's about to get hairy ma'am. I need you to be able to scoot when I signal." Pulling her blaster from her belt she handed it to the woman. "Can you use this?"

The Zabrak woman nodded fiercely, then turned and whispered to the others. Meanwhile Nya hefted the sticky grenades, judging their weight. Glancing back at the refugees she met Vi'ana's eyes. Filled with solid resolve the woman gave Nya one more nod, they were ready.

Swiftly bobbing around the corner Nya hurled a grenade at one of the Black Sun. It adhered to his chest as he grunted in surprise. The other gang members looked at her, shocked, and she took the opportunity to lob several more in their direction.

"Intruder!" one shouted. "Get her!"

Nya stood still, counting to three then pulled free a concussion charge. She waited until they were an arm's breadth from her then she activated it.

Ker-WHOOSH!

The sonic charge sent the thugs flailing back, some into the wall, others back into their buddies. Staggered beeping filled the air, a deadly chorus indicating time had run out and Nya jumped back around the corner, shouting "Down!"

She dove over the refugees covering as many she could hoping to shield them as explosions rang through the hall. The building rocked to its foundations and she stood up as the walls shook. "This way!" she called out and ran forward.

Most of the Black Sun were decimated, scraps of bodies and armor littering the hallway. Nya gritted her teeth at the gruesome sight but kept moving. "Eyes front people," she barked, regretting that she had to expose them to such violence, even if it was for their safety.

She heard skittering footsteps and saw a few Black Sun darting down the hall, away from the carnage. One turned and looked at her, raising his blaster. Lifting her GT she stared him down as she moved to cover the refugees.

For a long tense moment he kept his weapon pointed at her and her finger tightened instinctively on the GT's trigger but she couldn't bring herself to fire. She tilted her head at him and he lowered his weapon, resignation filling his eyes before he took off like wild chrysfang were after him. Here's your second chance buddy, don't waste it, she thought, hoping the experience might have scared him onto a better path.

They reached the main door to the warehouse and Nya felt ready to slump in exhaustion. The adrenaline coursing through her body had finally drained from her system, leaving her tired and jittery. But she managed to hold steady as she led the refugees out, keeping her GT ready in case there were any remaining Black Sun.

The district looked clear save for a few armored vehicles, and Nya smiled tiredly when she saw the Republic emblem emblazoned on their sides. Aric was standing at the rear of one, crouched down and smiling at Patra while a medic checked her out. The girl looked more relaxed, even giggling as Aric said something to her. She took his hand and appeared to be rubbing it when her head raised and she saw Vi'ana.

"Mama!"

She squealed in joy, dragging Aric by the hand to run to her mother. Nya heard a strangled sob from the woman as she ran to her little girl, then swooped her up in a spinning hug. Aric stood close by for a moment, then left them to their reunion and walked to Nya, his features dark and furrowed.

"What the hell went on in there?"

His growl lashed out at her and it was only through sheer willpower that she didn't recoil. "I _handled_ it," she growled back as her eyes rose to meet his.

"The explosions, I thought…" He let out a frustrated huff. "I thought something…"

He folded his arms, focusing his gaze to Patra and Vi'ana, but not before Nya saw the deep concern in his eyes and understood what he couldn't say. "Hey Jorgan." She patted his arm gently. "Assault specialist, remember?"

Begrudgingly he looked back down at her, relief starting to outshine down the worry in his eyes. "What you're trained for, right?" Turning around he peered down the hall of the warehouse, still filled with dust and debris, then shook his head. "Did you have to level the place?"

"They don't call me 'Blaze' for nothing." She noted that many of the refugees had headed to the transports, but some were staying back. "So what happens to them now?"

"Contacted Garza, she's arranging for temp housing until they can get back on their feet." He shrugged. "Though I don't think she expected to have to help so many."

"She'll get over it. Public relations and all that. She should be thrilled that we're creating all these fans.

"That she should."

Nya turned to watch Vi'ana and Patra, basking in how happy they were. The girl was talking to her mother excitedly, gesturing to Aric and Nya the whole time. Patra looked at the Cathar and waved while Vi'ana gave them a grateful smile. A heavy hand draped over Nya's shoulder and she looked up, amazed to see Aric giving her a reluctant smile.

"Looks like you did good in there Blaze."

She smiled back as she patted his hand, then waved at Patra safe in Vi'ana's arms.

"Looks like you did too Jorgan."


	5. All Part of the Game

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

Nya's shout startled Aric and out of habit he started running towards it. Since they'd gotten their ship – a BT-7 Thunderclap that Nya had christened Spitfire – they'd developed a solid, professional relationship. Better that way, he told himself. She was his CO and they were a squad, or at least the beginning of one, they should do their best to get along.

But he still felt that awareness that went beyond the usual male/female attraction, the back-of-his-brain reminder of how close they'd been. No matter how much he'd tried to distance himself she was always there; making caf in the galley, cleaning the assault cannon she'd dubbed 'Big Mama' in the rec area, or checking supplies in the med bay. The time he'd bumped into her when she'd come out of the refresher - still damp from her shower and smelling like dew and spice - had been debilitating to his senses.

So he'd set up a makeshift gym in the Spitfire's cargo bay and sequestered himself there most of the time. He'd been doing some PT – you mean avoiding Nya again, his internal voice reminded him bluntly - when he'd heard her cry out. Now he found himself shaking his head as he acknowledged he was headed straight to the source of his inner turmoil.

"You _idiot_ , what are you thinking?!"

Her words mirrored his current thoughts so accurately he was ready to fire back until he realized she wasn't talking to him. Then he saw who she was yelling at and covered his face with his hand. Gods give me strength, he thought.

Somehow she'd managed to pull one of small couches over to the massive holo-terminal in the center of the ship and was watching what looked like a huttball game. The ship's droid Seetoo was standing close by, holding a tray of food as she watched the flickering images of the field and players raptly.

"What kind of play was that?" she yelled indignantly, "Where the hell's the defense?"

Guess some things don't change, he thought, Nya had always been a rabid huttball fan. He even recognized the ancient Rotworms jersey she wore, her favorite that came just to the hem of her PT shorts. In that moment she looked so adorable with the over-sized shirt sliding off one shoulder, he had to grit his teeth at the rush of memories.

"Dammit Seetoo, you could play better than these losers."

"I sincerely doubt that Sir." Seetoo's voice seemed both polite and offended. "May I remind you that I am not equipped for physical danger."

"From the looks of things neither are these nerf-herders they're trying to pass off as huttball players."

Aric couldn't stifle his chuff of laughter and Nya's head whipped around at realizing she wasn't alone. She gave him a quick nod before turning back to the game. "S'up Jorgan?"

"Heard a commotion. Thought I should check." He motioned to the couch she was sitting on. "Don't they bolt those things down?"

"Yup!" She looked back at him with a proud grin. "And let me tell you what a pain it was to unbolt it."

He covered his face with his hand again, partly in exasperation and partly to hide the smile that wanted to form. "I don't think Garza would appreciate you dismantling a million credit ship," he grumbled. "Or using the holo-terminal to watch the game."

"This isn't a game, it's a debacle," she muttered, then sighed. "Jorgan we have at least 24 hours before we reach Taris. Won't hurt to catch a game before we go fry some Imps. As for Garza, she can kiss my fine, furry rump. She's too busy worrying about placating pompous senators to give a damn what we do with the ship, as long as we don't blow it up."

Instinctively he was ready to chastise her for bad-mouthing a ranking officer, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Garza had rubbed him the wrong way too, seeming more interested in politics than her soldiers. He was about to go back to the cargo-bay when a familiar scent prickled his nose and made his mouth water. Out of curiosity he ventured closer and looked at the tray Seetoo held.

"Are those fried crispics?" he asked, disbelievingly.

The fried meat-filled rolls were something they'd shared while they watched games together, back before, well... An old favorite of theirs, they smelled a helluva lot more appetizing than the rations they'd been stuck with. "Where'd you get those?"

"Vendor on Coruscant, right before we left so they're fresh... Oh dammit!"

He looked up and saw player score, then smiled when he saw the jersey. "Looks like Frogdogs are holding their own."

"Lucky shot." She snorted huffily. "The ref's favoring your boys tonight."

"At least they don't cheat," he retorted, getting a chuckle from her.

"Gotta bend the rules sometimes, keeps things interesting." Turning back to him she gave him an appraising look before shrugging. "If you're done working-out have a seat."

The invitation surprised him, "You sure?"

"No fuzz off my tail-end," she said then chuckled. "Huttball's more fun to watch with a friend."

"Friend?"

"Well friend, companion, squad-mate, whatever." Leaning her head over the back of the couch she gave him an upside-down smile "Nothing in the regs that says we can't be friends. Come on, sit. I'll even share my crispics."

"Alright."

Still not sure what to expect he sat near the end of the couch, feeling stiff and awkward, like he was wearing a uniform with too much starch. As the match unfolded the Frogdogs made another devastating play, spurring a tirade from Nya.

"You have got to be kidding me! You kriffing sons of hutts!" She covered her face with her hand with a groan, then turned to Aric. "Shouldn't you be gloating?"

"Kinda lost track of the team since I went to Ord," he admitted. "Don't recognize half these guys."

"Not missing much," she snarked and he found himself chuckling.

"Still kicking your boys' butts."

His retort got a smile from her. "They'll come back, they usually do. No need to be so stiff, though."

He moved closer, trying to get comfortable, but when he caught her scent another wave of memories struck. Memories of snuggling on a couch, half-time make-out sessions and just how their relationship started; he jerked as they hit him. "Maybe I should go take a shower," he muttered.

"You've smelled worse," she teased. His mouth tightened as he suppressed a smile, but when he stood Nya shook her head.

"Okay Jorgan, I get it," she sighed. "You don't wanna be around me, that's fine."

"It's not that," popped from his mouth before he could stop it and her brilliant eyes stared up into his.

"So, what is it? You've only dodged me at every opportunity."

She peered at him, as if trying to read the answer in his face but years of protocol had gotten him used to hiding his feelings, sometimes even from himself. When he didn't answer she let out a soft sigh and shrugged again.

"It's just that I'd like us to get along. Not like we used to maybe, but..." Reaching out she touched his hand gently. "If you think we should be more professional, that's fine too.

Walk away man, a voice that had to be his sense of self-preservation warned; she's your CO now, can't get too close. But her hand moved on his and soon he was lost in the big blue eyes he'd always been powerless against. Before he knew it he'd settled back into his seat. "Friends, huh? No harm in that I suppose. Pass me a crispic?"

"Gladly." She handed him one of the fried treats and a cold Thuris Stout from beside the couch before sitting forward again. "All-right! Kar'rada's back on the field! He'll get us some points."

Leaning towards the holo Aric noticed he'd also moved nearer to Nya, beginning to feel more comfortable the closer he got. "That fossil's still on the team? Wasn't he talking about retiring?"

"Eh, he left for awhile but came back." She turned and gave him a smile, humor sparkling in her eyes. "Guess he couldn't stay away."


	6. A Helluva Ride

The Tarisian Imperial post was less guarded than Nya assumed it'd be. That's a plus, she thought as she swatted away another insect. Keeping low she managed to loop around behind one of the tents, staying out of sight of the roaming Imps. It was risky being so far into the post, but she was grinning from ear to ear as her heart raced from adrenaline.

"With all due respect Sir, this is a stupid idea."

At first Nya didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused at Jorgan's low grumble in her earpiece. She decided she was having too much fun to let the grump bring her down so she settled for amused,

"I don't feel like slogging through muck and Rakghouls, Jorgan," she whispered into her mouthpiece. "And don't think I haven't noticed that you only call me 'Sir' when you're irritated with me."

The huff in her earpiece almost made her chuckle but another pair of Imps chose that moment to walk by and she had to duck behind a crate. She waited until the footsteps passed by before checking if the coast was clear and she heard what sounded like a relieved exhale in her earpiece.

"Close one."

Her fellow Cathar was in one of the large trees close to the post, watching through the scope on his rifle and covering her. Since it was just the two of them she opted to go in alone to 'acquire' a speeder, despite his protests. Theirs has fallen victim to a stray branch that'd ripped the wiring harness free, and Nya had had enough of trudging through swamps to last her a lifetime. So now she was skulking around the remote Imperial outpost, looking for a speeder while playing hide-and-seek with the roving guards.

"Still with me Jorgan?" She whispered.

"Of course I am." He sounded surprised. "Why?"

"You haven't complained for two minutes, thought a rakghoul got you."

"Very funny," he grumbled, then exclaimed, "Oh! On your left!"

She ducked behind another crate, narrowly missing being seen by another Imperial. "Thanks," she breathed into her mic.

"Told you I've got you covered." His superior mutter vibrated in her ear. "And I think I've found what we're looking for. Look to the northeast corner."

Nya glanced in the direction he encouraged and her grin grew wider. Ooh, shiny, she thought. He had indeed spotted what they needed... and something better. Crouching down, she kept her assault cannon ready as she scuttled behind a stack of ammo canisters, heading to the duracrete slab where several speeders sat.

"Way to go Jorgan."

"Thanks Blaze. Now just grab one and we can... Wait, what are you doing?"

She could hear the confusion in his voice as she scurried past the speeders and darted straight to the Imperial Recon Walker standing next to them. Looking around quickly to make sure she hadn't been seen, she strapped Big Mama to her back and scampered up the footpegs mounted in one of its legs leading up to the open cockpit.

"Damn it! You can't be serious!" Surprise was replaced by outrage as she activated the tall machine. "Can you even drive one of those things?"

"We're about to find out."

The walker whirred loudly before lurching and taking an unsteady step forward. Her stomach sank as her fingers flew over the panel of switches, hoping in her haste she hadn't snatched a faulty vehicle. Its second step was more stable and her grin returned as she started getting the hang of the controls... but her progress hadn't gone unnoticed.

Shouts rose as the walker moved through the post and several shots ricocheted off its heavy plating. A handful whizzed past her and she hissed as one hit her arm. Ducking down further she unhooked a couple of grenades from her belt and lobbed them in the direction of the speeders.

Not waiting to see the effects, her hands grasped at the controls as she pushed the walker for all it had and tried not to stumble over the crates littered about. She steered the walker towards the tree she thought Jorgan was occupying and was about to call out for him, until she was flattened into her seat by a large armored body.

Snarling as her injured arm was struck, she whipped around to face whomever was sharing the tiny cockpit, but a powerful hand caught hers while a familiar pair of yellow eyes glowed at her.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me," Aric grumbled. "Well, come on Hotshot, you've gotten us this far."

She hit the accelerator as Aric squeezed into the narrow seat with her and a large explosion rang out. Nya caught sight of a sizable fireball out of the corner of her eye and glanced over at Aric who was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your handiwork I presume?"

"Of course. Had to keep 'em busy." With two bodies in the tiny cockpit she worked to get comfortable while maintaining their speed. "Cozy, isn't it?"

"Not designed for two I'm guessing."

"Maybe I should sit in you lap."

She chuckled while wiggling against him and he let out an aggravated 'hurumph', but when she looked at him she saw the corners of his mouth twitching. "You know we can't just drive thing thing into Lytle Outpost."

"I know. But I thought we could dismount to get in, then alert the post engineers that we've procured some Imperial technology that they'll want to take a look at."

"Stop the walker."

The low demand surprised her. "We should be fine Jorgan..."

"Would you just listen for once Hotshot and stop."

His commanding growl had her glancing at him in shock before stopping the walker. They both stripped off their helmets while he reached over, tugging at her shoulder plate and the plating over her arm, and making her wince in pain. There were quiet 'snicks' as the clasps released and he pulled free the armor, showing her the blood-stained durasteel. It was more blood than she expected, soaking the cortisote fabric underneath.

Pulling a small knife from his belt he cut the fabric and she felt a cool smear of kolto across her arm, followed by a resigned grumble. "You're injured... again."

"Good thing you're around to patch me up," she said lightly.

He just shook his head while applying a bandage, then clipped her armor back into place. "That should do, can't have you risking infection."

"Thanks." Grasping the controls she started up the walker more smoothly this time and started heading back to Lytle Outpost.

The vehicle was more practical than she expected, keeping them out of the reach of the roaming rakghouls. She had to stay more aware of obstacles like fallen logs and sinkholes but she started smiling again as she steered around a low hanging clump of moss and stomped past a feeding ferrazid hound. As they sailed through the swamp she felt Aric start to relax, and caught a smile forming out of the corner of her eye.

"You wanna drive?" she said offhandedly and when she glanced at him she saw a hopeful flash in his eyes. But it was extinguished quickly as his mouth resumed its usual scowl.

"No, we shouldn't even have this. It's needlessly reckless, dangerous,..."

"Fun," she interrupted and his mouth twitched again. "Oh come on, admit it. This is fun." She elbowed him lightly. "And I know you wanna drive."

"You..." he started, still trying to look gruff before giving up entirely and shaking his head. "Fine, how do you work this thing?"

"Nuh-uh, you gotta admit this is a better idea than you thought."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, it's a better idea."

"And fun."

"And fun."

"Thata boy." She stopped the walker, letting him take the controls.

It took a few steps but he caught on fast and soon they were cruising again. From this vantage Taris isn't that bad, Nya thought. They were out of the swamp, the trees were pretty, and with the rhythmic rocking and leaning on Aric, it was kinda comfortable...

 _Whoa!_ Hold up there girl! Her emotions pulled up so hard and fast her heart felt like it was skittering in her chest at the brake check. You are _not_ doing this again, are you? You've been down this path before, don't you remember where it led? She gave herself a mental shake, hoping her sudden dizziness was from blood loss.

"You alright there, Hotshot?" Aric sounded concerned as he glanced down at her. "You stiffened for a second."

There it was again, him calling her 'Hotshot', sending heat and chills through her. The nickname was a throwback to the days when they were more than squad-mates, she wasn't sure why he was using it now.

"Just woozy for a second," she said evasively. "It'd help if someone didn't drive like a madman."

"I'm not..." His retort cut off and a smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. "I'll keep that in mind."

Oh damn, he had that look, that little half-smile of his. The one that always challenged her to turn it into a grin.

She'd been honest when she told him she just wanted to get along, but with all the time they'd been spending together emotions she thought she'd packed away for good were getting stirred up again. You told yourself you wouldn't care for him again, she reminded herself and mentally sighed. But maybe that was the problem, she'd never stopped.

One of his arms made its way around her waist, pulling her closer. The gentle gesture had her swallowing hard, feeling like her throat was full of sawdust.

"No telling how much blood you lost," he said, "Need to make sure you don't fall out." He glanced at her, his eyes still filled with concern, "You sure you're alright."

"Uh huh."

She debated asking him about the nickname, but decided against it. He'd done it so casually he might not have realized that he had, why make things awkward by bringing it up? Still, she couldn't help wondering about it.

He glanced at her again, but she gave him a teasing smile and warned, "Eyes on the road Big Guy". She expected him to lecture her about being too casual by using his old nickname, but instead his mouth just quirked again.

"You got it Hotshot. So, should I take the scenic route to Lytle?"

"Whatever you feel think is best. I'm just along for the ride."

What is going on? She wondered. He wasn't being his usual cranky self. It made it hard not notice that leaning on him felt so good, or he still smelled so warm and familiar, or...

"Sorry you got hurt."

His low sincere voice startled her from her thoughts and it took moment for her to put his words in context. "It happens," she shrugged, "You know that as well as anyone."

"Yeah, but doesn't I have to like it." His arm tightened around her waist. "Don't like seeing you hurt Hotshot."

"Appreciate that Big Guy."

Don't do it, her inner voice warned, buzzing like the insects flitting across the nearby murky waters, you're setting yourself up for heartache. And like those insects she found herself dismissing it, relaxing as she leaned on Aric and focused on the road in front of them.


	7. Putting Up a Struggle

The yellow eyes in front of her glowed with determination, but Nya just shrugged, holding her ground as Aric paced the warm-up mat.

"Don't think I'll go easy because you're my CO," he warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she retorted.

His mouth quirked at the challenging tone and he tilted his head side-to-side quickly, cracking his neck, before rolling his shoulders. She watched intently as he paced, shifting from side-to-side while paying attention to the ripples of his muscles, watching for tells. His shoulders tightened and she tensed expecting a strike, but it didn't come. What's he waiting for, she wondered. He was making her restless and she was almost ready to pounce, then she realized that was part of his strategy.

"Let's see whatcha got Jorgan," she goaded and his mouth quirked again. Then in an orange blur, he lunged.

She shot to one side but didn't have a chance to completely dodge his grasp and he managed to catch one of her arms. As soon as he did though she crouched down and the slim limb slid almost free of his grasp. His hand tightened on her wrist but she was already in motion.

She ducked between his legs, wedging her shoulder against his inner thigh, then lifted with all her might. He let out a surprised shout as he was suddenly raised up off of his feet, then thwumped flat on his back. Unfortunately for Nya he hadn't relinquished her wrist and she was pulled down too, landing on him

She felt the muscles under her bunch as he tried rolling over, but instead of jumping away she flattened herself to him and grabbed around his torso. With an arc of her back she used his own momentum to keep him rolling, then as soon as he cleared her body she scrabbled back out of his reach and to her feet.

He stood up as well and she was surprised to see him smiling. "Not bad," he admitted.

"You either, even if your tactics are a bit dated," she laughed, "Think you can still keep up?"

His eyes gleamed with humor as he shrugged, rolling his shoulders again. "I'm good."

This time there was no pacing, no warning as he dove straight at her. He caught her around the waist and she squawked as she was hoisted up over his shoulder. Relying on instinct, she swung her body to one side and wrapped her arms around the arm not holding her and yanked her legs from his grip. She flung herself away, landing lightly before springing backwards.

Aric spun fast, prowling after her again but this time she was the one who lunged, aiming down at his legs. She grabbed his ankle and rolled behind him, tucking herself in tight and bowling his legs out from under him. But this time he seemed to be wise to her moves, and twisted into a somersault that had him back on his feet in no time.

"That the best you've got?" he taunted, and she shook her head.

"Not on your life."

With a low snarl she lunged forward again, throwing her arms around his chest - or as much around him as she could reach - and darting her right leg between his. Hooking her heel behind his knee, she pulled as hard as she could. As soon as she felt the joint buckle she heaved her weight to one side, sending him thudding back onto the mat. She leaped on top of him, planting her hands on his shoulders to cement her pin, and basked in the shock on his face.

"You give yet?" she asked breathlessly and he gave her a resigned smile.

"Alright, you win."

Nya whooped in victory, sitting back on the conquered Cathar and grinning from ear-to-ear. "Told ya." She poked his chest lightly, "Admit it, you didn't think I could."

"Wasn't a question of your abilities. I just remember being better at this. Even set a few records at the Academy."

"Was that what those stone tablets in the gym were?" she teased. "Thought they were some ancient artifacts we'd recovered... hey!"

Arici's hands shot up and grabbed her wrists as he rolled over and before she knew it she was staring up into a smug grin. "Can't let your guard down," he scolded.

"Alright you got me," she conceded with a chuckle.

His eyes filled her vision, flashing with amusement, and Nya was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgic awareness that magnified each of her senses. Suddenly all she could focus on was the heat of Aric's weight pressed down on her, the puff of his breath so close to her mouth and scent of his body, warm and musky from their recent physical activity. His gaze darted to her mouth and she wondered if he'd been hit by the same surge that had hit her.

He swallowed hard as he laid stiff above her. "Uhh," he muttered, his eyes still lingering on her lips. "Umm, I should get..."

"Get up?" she offered and he nodded, but still didn't move.

"Sergeant Jorgan?"

They both glanced at the hold's doorway where Elara's voice had called out. She was peering curiously at the small Cathar on the floor and the larger one lying atop her, before professionalism tightened her features and she squared her shoulders. Her scrutiny had them both scrambling to stand, with Aric unnecessarily tucking in his tee and Nya brushing imaginary dust from her hands.

"What's going on Dorne?"

"There's a comm for the Sergeant from Ord Mantell, a General Vander."

Nya looked over at Aric who appeared as confused as she was and shrugged. "You sure he didn't need to speak to me?" she asked and Elara shook her head.

"No Sir, he was clear in his request."

"Guess I should check it out," Aric said, as he strode from the room.

Nya exchanged a sharp nod with Elara and headed back to her quarters and shut the door. She leaned on the cool metal for a moment, then threw herself on her bed, grabbing her pillow and covering her face with it to stifle her growl of frustration.

What the bloody hell?! One minute she and Aric would be getting along fine, then there'd be a touch, or look, and it'd trigger something in her gut that made her want to hold him close instead of pushing him away like she knew she should. Pulling her pillow tighter, she growled again. She was starting to feel like her life was some poorly written holo-novel and she was ready to shoot the author. Couldn't she have been a character in some action novel with lots of explosions? Like the ones she used to watch with Aric...

Ughn! She let out a groan of disgust, what was wrong with her? Her thoughts kept drifting back to him to the point of being distracting. Maybe having him around was a bad idea, maybe they'd both be happier if he was stationed somewhere else. Not like he'd really expressed any desire to be around her.

It took a few moments to realize the intercom was chiming, the tone only pulling her from her thoughts when it grew in urgency, and she finally pressed the button by her bed to answer it. "Yes Dorne?"

"Comm for you Sir?"

"Me? Is it Vander?"

"No Sir, this one's from Tython. Someone named Kirrin."

Relief rushed over Nya as she sprinted to her holo. "Patch him through," she called out and was rewarded with the image of a tall male Cathar. He had the same fiery mane and ice-blue eyes as her, and wore simple Jedi robes.

"How you doing Rancor-Bait?" he laughed and she grinned at her littermate.

"Still kickin' Bantha-Breath," she teased, before letting out a huge sigh. "Stars, it's good to see you Kirrin.

"You too Nya." He reached out a hand and she touched it with a finger, remembering the warmth of her brother's velvety fuzz. "Now, what's wrong?

His single raised eyebrow reminded her that he could read her emotions no matter how far the distance between them, but she still tried to stall.

"Same dung, different day," she replied lightly. "Rations still suck, never enough ammo or kolto. Least I got a proper ship now and not some piece of junk. How about you? They ever gonna let you wear real clothes, or are you stuck wearing jammies all the time?"

"These are real clothes," he chuckled. "And I choose to wear them, just as you choose to wear armor."

"'Least durasteel will protect my ass from blasters. Hey, level with me... do you ever swirl them dramatically?"

"Nya…"

She ignored the warning in his voice as she stood and pretended to hold a lightsaber. "Ooh, watch out Sith. I'm protected by the Force... and fashion.

Twirling around, she acted like she was fending off attackers, then gasped as she clasped her hands over her heart and plopped on her bed giggling. When she headed back to the terminal Kirrin was trying to look stern, but his mouth twitched with amusement.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"For now."

He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Is that any way for the head of Havoc squad to be acting?"

"Oh, you heard about that?" she chuckled lightly, "Who's spreading the good word?"

"Mother."

With that one word Nya's mood deflated like a popped balloon and she sunk into the seat by the terminal. "So, she knows."

"Yes, she knows. And she wonders why she had to hear about your promotion from her aides instead of from you."

"Well, how do you talk to your mother when she outranks you?" Nya let out an exasperated groan. "I mean, do I call her Sir, Ma'am, or Lieutenant Colonel Mom?"

"Mother would suffice and you know it," he scolded. "But something else has you tied up in knots, care to share?"

Just as she opened her mouth there was a knock at her door. "Blaze, you free?"

Aric's deep voice rumbled through the metal and Kirrin's eyes widened. With another groan Nya covered her face with her hand. "On a comm Jorgan. Can I get back to you?"

"Sure, I'll be in the armory."

Still covering her face, Nya peeked through her fingers at her brother who was shaking his head. "Jorgan, huh? Any hope that it's just some poor soul blighted with that last name."

"Be easier if it was," she sighed.

"How did this happen? Did you request the biggest pain in the butt in the Republic Army and he showed up?"

"Don't you start," she warned. "This wasn't my idea, he was assigned to me."

"Assigned huh?" Kirrin tilted his head thoughtfully at her. "You know, other Masters might say something about the will of the Force."

"And don't you dare get all Jedi on me." She cut him off sharply. "I'm your sister, I deserve better you ass."

"I see having Aric around hasn't improved your mood," he said, then sighed sympathetically. "Hey, no one knows better than me what you went through. Hell, we all thought you would be life-mates."

"Well that didn't happen," she grumbled.

Without warning a soothing gush of energy enveloped her, so strong she could almost feel gentle fingers running through her mane, and she knew Kirrin was using their bond to comfort her. "Things happen for a reason Nya," he stated sagely. "Force influenced or otherwise. If anything now you have a chance for closure. You can truly bury the past and move forward."

The soft strokes to her psyche urged the tension from her muscles and she leaned against her terminal feeling ready to purr. "Were you always this smart, or is that something they taught you at that blasted Temple?"

"Someone had to get the brains in this family," he teased. "I got the brains, you got the brawn, and..."

"Ren got the looks," they said together wistfully. They shared a sigh and when he reached towards her she touched his holographic hand with her finger.

"Can Jedi really talk to ghosts?" she asked quietly and he shook his head.

"Doesn't work like that. But if it did I'd tell her we miss her." After a long peaceful silence he straightened his robes and smiled. "I'm gonna let you go. Do me a favor and comm Mother."

"So she'll leave you alone?" Nya chuckled and he clucked his tongue again. "Alright Bantha-Breath. Just try not to tempt more trouble than those pajamas can protect you against."

"You got it Rancor-Bait." He blew her a kiss and she did the same before he blinked out, then sat back in her seat. She was tempted to comm her mother, then remembered that Aric had asked to talk. Unable to decide which encounter seemed less daunting, she rose from her chair with a sigh and headed to the small armory.

Aric was checking over their inventory, something he did often, and she noticed he examined her favorite cannon - Big Mama - with extra scrutiny. She also noticed she was admiring his broad-shouldered form while he had his back turned and stifled another irritated groan. "You asked to talk?"

Her voice seemed to surprise him and he turned, looking uncomfortable. His shoulders went rigid as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So... General Vander contacted me. Said he'd talked it over with the brass and finagled a way to get me back on Ord Mantell. Offered me my old post, a promotion and command of their operations there." His eyes darted to the deck again before meeting hers. "Pretty sweet deal, overall."

Nya froze in shock, incensed that the General went behind her back and contacted one of her soldiers without the courtesy of a head's-up. Then it hit her, Aric was leaving. She would have thought she'd be relieved by the idea, instead it filled her with dread. But it was a great opportunity for him, no reason for him not to take it.

Closure, she told herself, it's probably supposed to be this way. At least this time she could tell him good-bye. "Sounds perfect for you. I'm sure you'll do great."

"So you want me to go"

He looked disappointed for a moment, leaving her unsure of what to say. "Well... I know this hasn't been ideal for you."

"Ideal's not what I enlisted for. I enlisted to protect the Republic. Havoc Squad is the Republic's most elite outfit. We tackle the missions no one else can handle." He rubbed the back of his neck again. "And I like being here."

"Ohh." She'd thought he'd leap at the opportunity, or at least the chance to be away from her. Him admitting he wanted to stay was something else entirely, something she enjoyed hearing.

"Then I hope you turned him down," she said." You're part of Havoc Squad now."

"Glad to hear it, because that's what I told him." He sounded relieved. "You think I'd go back to some backwater planet like Ord Mantell. Fact is, I've been hitting the Empire harder than ever since I joined Havoc Squad. "

"Glad you're finally warming up to your assignment," she teased.

"It's growing on me." He straightened and a half-smile curled his lips. "And you're doing good, better than I expected. You've definitely got the raw talent and confidence. Maybe you'll pull this off.

"That was a... compliment?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he shuffled from foot to foot.

"Of course it was, I mean, well, I..." He trailed off as his eyes darted everywhere but at her, then sighed. "Look, fighting and shooting, those things I'm good at. Words, not so much."

That sounded like the Aric she knew. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Good to know you're watching my back."

"Glad to do it." He was starting to look more at ease as he walked to her and clasped her shoulder. "So you up for a rematch? Give me a chance to redeem myself?"

"Uh, sure," she replied. "That is, if you're that eager for me to kick your butt again."

"Actions speak louder than words, Hotshot," he chuckled as he headed back to the cargo hold, and she found herself silently agreeing with him.


	8. Conflict of Interests

"I feel ridiculous. What's wrong with wearing our armor?" Aric grumbled, pulling on his coat. Bad enough Garza insisted on teaming up with SIS but Nya's suggestion that they meet their contact in civvies made him feel, well, just plain stupid.

"The Lieutenant feels armor is too conspicuous." Dorne shrugged sympathetically, humor gleaming in her eyes.

"Aww, you can't look that bad Jorgan." Nya's breezy voice sailed to him from the briefing room as he tucked his blaster into the holster at the small of his back

"I don't see the point of this Sir. If our contact knows to expect us then what's it matter what we wear?"

"Garza said the situation here was delicate. Can't go barging in wearing thirty kilos of durasteel."

He hated to admit it but she had a point. Didn't stop him from being annoyed about her irreverent attitude towards the mission though. Nya's natural enthusiasm seemed too flippant at times and he was ready to talk to her about it -again - but when he turned to face her his train of thought derailed.

She'd said casual clothes so he'd grabbed the most casual things he had - a fitted shirt with trousers, boots and a bantha-hide jacket – but Nya's flair for the dramatic seemed to have carried over to her civvies.

Goggles were perched rakishly on her forehead, holding back the wild auburn mane, and her black, nerf-leather trench swept almost to her feet. She wore leggings made of the same material and the boots that came to her knees sported more buckles than he could count. Her top though... whoa! Who could've guessed a narrow strip of black would make his mouth feel like a Tatooine desert.

"So ya ready to go Jorgan? I'll even let you drive the speeder." She still spoke airily as if she hadn't noticed his sudden inability to speak and her toothy grin had him shaking his head.

It'd become more and more obvious that Nya's gift for getting past defenses worked as well on him as it did against the Imps. Each wall he'd constructed was crumbling, and the worst part was she hadn't even had to try, just be her normal Hotshot self. Even now the idea of her arms around him, body pressed against him... he had to bite back the heat the images raised.

"Maybe we should take two Blaze, in case we have to make a quick getaway."

"No need for that. Now, let's go meet this agent." She gave Dorne a perky salute, then motioned for Aric to follow.

Tell-tale pressure started building between his eyes, but he tried ignoring the budding migraine. "Yeah," he grumbled under his breath. "We shouldn't keep the spook waiting."

His headache was just the first bad sign. As soon as they set foot in Duceloen Spaceport they noticed a small man wandering around frantically, and Nya insisted they see if they could help. The man - a Minister Plennid - explained to them that a local gang had stolen some important passcodes. Nya told him that they'd help out though it meant delaying their rendezvous with the spook while they scoped out the Kintan Kings territory.

"We're in no way prepared for this Sir," he muttered as they made their way carefully through the area.

"We're just scouting right now. If anything we can see what we're up against."

It didn't help that what they were up against looked pretty daunting. They'd had to scurry more than once to avoid the numerous Nikto milling about, each heavily armored and well-armed. What happened to the days where gangs just hung out, doing spice and stealing speeders? He wondered, it seemed like every gang they'd run across recently was aspiring to be a small army.

"This was a bad idea," he said when they had to bolt into a narrow alley to avoid another group of the gang members.

"Okay, you were right," she admitted, "We'll have to come back with more firepower."

Heavy footsteps echoed just past the entrance of the alley and they glanced down the passage simultaneously. The end was blocked by a high fence that they could probably scale, but would leave them vulnerable if they tried. The steps grew closer and he reached to his back, patting his blaster. It wasn't much but if they had to fight their way out it was better than nothing.

"Packing?" he whispered to Nya and she nodded.

"Always, but not sure if it's enough," She glanced up at him, looking oddly determined as she stepped closer. "Might have a better idea though." After a deep breath her hand sprang up, grabbing the front of his coat.

He stiffened when she pulled his mouth to hers but when she moaned softly all thoughts about her being his CO vanished. The smoldering remnants of his self-control ignited, flaring before crumbling to ash. Shouldn't be doing this, wailed through his brain like an alarm. But it's Nya, his body shouted back, his reservations dissolving as his hands slid around her bare midriff, yanking her to him.

She let out a muffled exclamation, melting against his chest as her fingers slid up his shoulders. Her mouth opened with his, their tongues swirling in a heated dance. Old desires overwhelmed him and he felt pummeled by the years of longing. He couldn't bring himself to stop, unable to believe how famished he felt, yearning to find someplace dark and quiet where they could peel off the layers separating their bodies.

He tightened his grip, crushing her to him as she rocked in his arms. Urgent noises vibrated against his mouth and he swallowed them eagerly, aching for more and deafened by the blood pounding in his ears. Keeping one hand wrapped around her hip his other flowed up her body and dove into her thick mane. A low, needy growl rumbled from him and she answered it with another moan.

His fingers clenched in her hair as he broke from her mouth and nibbled down her throat, inhaling her sweet, spicy scent. Warm and familiar it sent a throbbing ache through him, one that was compounded when he felt her suck his earlobe – oh, Gods not the ear - between her lips. The gentle friction of her tongue on the sensitive skin had his knees buckling and he leaned her back to the wall carefully, trapping her between himself and the bricks.

One of her legs raised to hug the back of his thigh while her hands splayed under his coat and he groaned her name, inhaling deeply as if he could fill his lungs with her. Nuzzling her velvety neck, he quickly found the spots that made her shiver and once she was trembling he moved back up and slanted his mouth across hers.

His tongue slid eagerly along hers, rasping slightly against the texture that was unique to their species. A purr of pleasure vibrated against his chest, and he felt an answering one welling up in his throat. It'd been so long since he'd been with someone and he was drowning in sensation, the scents, the sounds of two people embroiled in passion.

"Ay! You there... you there!"

The harsh bark had him raising his head and pinning a group of Kintan King with a glare. "What?" he growled, surprising himself and the Nikto watching them.

They started in shock but their hands went to their weapons, aiming at the Cathar until Nya turned slightly. His arm tensed, staying around her waist but she waved at the men in exasperation.

"Can't..." She cleared her throat and when her voice emerged it was higher and more nasal than usual. "Can't a girl earn 'n honest cred no more?"

Their eyes darted from him to her and she cocked her hip to one side, looking sullenly at them. "I'm workin' 'ere. You got a problem?"

The men traded looks then one tilted his head at her. "Working huh? You one of Thorny's girls?"

"'At's me." She smiled coyly at the guys. "Wuz told to stick in King territory. Zat alright wit'chu boys?"

"Fine by us." One of the bigger Nikto stepped closer with a leer, "Good to see Thorny's got some new blood. When you're done with that furball, why don't you come see us?"

"You got the dime I got the time Handsome." Leaning into Aric, her hand splayed back over his chest as she winked at the Nikto, "First come first served though, know what I mean?"

She flicked her fingers dismissively at the gang-members, then reached up to pull his mouth back to hers, the slight tremble of her hand betraying just how nervous she really was. It wasn't until the echos of their footsteps faded that she let out a sigh of relief and pulled back to glance up at him.

"Think that worked," she breathed, smiling triumphantly up at him. "That was..."

"Convincing?" He sounded like he'd just run 5K and felt just as winded.

"Yeah, but the coast seems clear."

His gaze fell to her eyes watching them shimmer liquid blue with a warmth he'd given up any chance of seeing again. Suddenly he was painfully aware of the curve of her hips filling his hands and forced his breathing back to the semblance of normal, trying to not to inhale her scent.

"That wasn't smart," he gritted out, more to himself, then ducked his head when he saw confusion filling her eyes. The following silence was as raw as a fresh wound, and it wasn't until he released her and backed away that he could look up again.

"You're right, coast should be clear. Let's move out," he stated, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean 'wasn't smart'?"

"It..." He felt at war with himself. Part of him wanted to pull her back to him, while the rest was saying it'd be a mistake. Caught in the crossfire he ducked behind what he knew, rules and regulations. "It shouldn't have happened. Stunts like that can get you killed in the field."

"Gods preserve me," she swore under her breath. "You're lecturing me?"

Her voice was flat enough to slip through a crack in the pavement, then the simmering warmth in her eyes turned into an inferno of frustration and fury as she let out a low snarl, "No! Dammit Aric, I'm tired of this tension. Can you seriously tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed?"

"You kissed me Sir," he growled. " You shouldn't have. I didn't realize they no longer taught professionalism at the academy."

Hurt joined the roiling emotions in her eyes until the flames blinked out like a dying star. "Fine," she ground out. "I apologize for my breech of conduct Sergeant. It won't happen again."

She stepped to the alley's entrance checking for more Kintan Kings before turning to him, and the icy glint in her eyes hit him right in the gut. Better this way though, he reminded himself, couldn't risk caring too much about a squad-mate, it might cloud their judgment. This was the right thing to do... even if it left him feeling like he'd kriffed things up even worse .

Seeing those crystal blue eyes glowing up at him like old times had been almost irresistible. Then he remembered how Nya had taken the loss of her sister and how he'd never wanted her to have to go through that again. Problem was he knew part of it was he'd never wanted to lose her the same way. So instead he pushed her away, and felt like a starving man who'd just rejected his favorite meal.

"Let's go tell Plennid we'll take care of this when we're better equipped," she said curtly, cold swirling in the eyes where warmth had beckoned, and he nodded.

"Right."

Everything felt surreal as they walked back through the area. There were still a handful of Nikto patrolling, but they let the Cathar pass unscathed. As soon as they were clear of the area, Nya strode ahead briskly to talk to the Minister. The slight man still seemed anxious but less so, especially when she assured him the Kings would soon pay for their theft.

"Sounds like my issue is in good hands."

"It'll be handled," she replied. "Havoc business has to take priority, you understand.

"Quite, quite. I leave the matter to you."

She gave him an efficient nod, then a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Minister, are there any speeder vendors close by?"

The slight man seemed surprised but pointed at a nearby stall. "That man has mentioned that his brother sells them. Check with him."

"Much appreciated."

With a swirl of her coat she moved to walk off again until Aric cleared his throat. "A speeder? Don't we have one?

She stiffened, ice still in her eyes as she regarded him. "You were right about taking two Jorgan, it might be unprofessional for us to share. Go meet up with the spook, I'll catch up. 'Sides, I have a bonus burning a hole in my pocket."

She marched off like she couldn't get away from him fast enough and he called out, "Blaze!" then groaned when she didn't stop and he had to jog to catch up with her. "Blaze, just wait."

Slowing her stride, her coat flicked with an angry snap as she turned to face him. "Yes, Jorgan?

"I, uh." Racking his brain, he tried to think of any reason to stay with her. "I need the coordinates for the rendezvous."

"They're in your datapad," she replied coolly. "Slippery Slopes Cantina. If you get there before me let the spook know I'm on my way."

"Will do." Her dismissive tone raised his hackles, but he nodded then said quietly, "Watch out for yourself Blaze."

Stiffening again, her eyes closed, shutting him out before she spun around and he heard a soft, "Someone has to." as she walked away.


	9. Spooked

Kriff, kriff, KRIFF! The word echoed though Nya's brain as she raced along the Promenade. She just didn't know if it was directed at Aric or herself. What was she thinking kissing him like that? She'd meant it as camouflage – and maybe to tweak him a little – but then he'd kissed her back and... She sighed, remembering the whole fiasco.

That kiss! It'd been electrifying, broadcasting desire in lights brighter than the ones she was zooming past. She'd forgotten how much that man could curl her toes. Then he'd retreated back into protocol like it was nothing, scolding her while her body still buzzed from his touch. She felt stupid for doing it, for letting her guard down, for letting Aric get under her skin again. Now she felt like she was on a plummeting turbolift, bracing for the inevitable crash.

Pulling her speeder to the side, she wiped at her stinging eyes as a single dry sob escaped. She was better than this, a grown, accomplished woman, and the head of Havoc Squad. She shouldn't be acting like her first boyfriend had dumped her... even if that's what it felt like.

Alright, time for damage assessment. Fact - whether she liked it or not some part of her cared for Aric. It sucked but made sense since they'd practically been mated. Fact - Aric didn't, wouldn't... Another sob tried to break free but she swallowed it, leaning her head against the handlebars of her speeder.

That's not your Aric, she told herself coldly, that's Sergeant Jorgan, your squadmate, a fact you should've accepted long before now. Now suck it up and get on with the mission.

With a heavy sigh she revved her black and yellow Hyrotti and careened through the Promenade, scattering pedestrians along the way. Least I got a new toy, she chuckled weakly. Retail therapy had helped a little, and her new sleek speeder clung to curves like a cantina dancer's skirt.

It settled smoothly at the entrance of the Slippery Slope and she grimaced when she saw the source of her current agitation standing there. For an instant he looked concerned, before his trademark scowl took over and she clenched her jaw, not letting herself be swayed by the flicker of emotion. She took her time dismounting, brushing her coat and channeling her mother's chilly calm before she finally strode to the entrance, giving Aric a cool nod.

"Thought I'd mentioned telling the spook I was on my way Jorgan," she said briskly and his eyes narrowed at her tone.

"Just got here," he replied, then looked over at her ride. "That one of the new Hyrottis? Looks nice."

The compliment surprised her but she shrugged it off. "Thanks, rides nice too. Let's go." Irritation simmered in his eyes, but he just grunted and followed closely as she walked into cantina.

Lights flashed everywhere as music blared, and the energetic atmosphere helped lift Nya's mood. Too bad we're here on business, any other time she'd grab a few drinks and hit the dance floor. She snatched a glimpse at Aric who wasn't bothering to hide his frown

"Problem Jorgan?"

"This place is starting to hurt my eyes," he grumbled.

"Not mine," she said airily then headed to a side-room where they were supposed to meet their contact. Much quieter than the cantina itself, it was filled with small booths and only a handful of people. This is the place, now where's the...?

"Lieutenant?"

A mellow voice called out, so smooth it took a moment for her to acknowledge it. Flowing from a booth in the corner, she let it guide her to its slim dark-haired owner. The skin around his blue eyes crinkled mirthfully as he regarded her with a mixture of surprise and approval.

"So you're the new Havoc commander Garza warned, er, told me about."

His slip of the tongue surprised a laugh from her. "Warned sounds apt. What'd she say about me?"

"Resourceful, inventive, efficient." He ticked off the attributes on his fingers then leaned forward and winked at her. "Occasionally disregards authority, but if you ask me that's an asset. Jonas Balkar, Jonas is fine. Pleasure to meet you."

After her icy thoughts from earlier she felt reeled in by the warmth in his eyes, and found herself returning his smile with one of her own. "First-Lieutenant Lanz, but it sounds like you already knew that."

"You'd be correct." He looked at her curiously. "Any relation to Lieutenant Colonel Lanz?"

"My mother," she admitted. "So about this droid?"

"Keep your voice down," he warned. "Why don't you have a seat?"

She sat in the booth across from him but Aric stayed standing close by, listening intently.

"There's a vault not far from here. It's a merc operation, holds valuables for anyone with the credits to pay. Our 'mutual friend' is about to pay them a visit."

"Do we have a welcome party arranged?" she asked.

"Not exactly, no. You could head in now, but I don't want to scare them off. We wouldn't want the guest of honor to skip the party, would we?"

"It's your show, Jonas." Interesting how easily his name rolled off her tongue. "When do we make our move?"

"I have people with eyes on the vault. Once they spot our target, we'll get the party started."

With as casual as their conversation felt, they might have been discussing the weather, or on a date. Her mouth quirked at the idea and she glanced at Aric. Well, a date with a large scowling chaperone. Aric's glower seemed deeper than usual, intensifying when Jonas leaned in closer.

"So Havoc Squad, huh? Pretty nice of Garza to loan us her very best. I'm..." Suddenly his comm unit went off. "Oh, excuse me."

He slid from his seat, activating his comm, while Nya peered at his back. He wasn't what she expected from an SIS agent. Truth be told, she envisioned some guy in a trench-coat, huddled in a corner with a hat slouched over his eyes. Jonas was engaging, easy to talk to, even kind of a looker. Probably made fishing for information easier, she reminded herself.

"Lieutenant Colonel Lanz?"

Aric's deep voice broke into her thoughts like a rock into a still pool and ripples of remembered annoyance coursed through her. "Mother was promoted last year," she said crisply.

"Send her my congratulations."

"All things considered, that wouldn't be wise," she informed him with a wan smile. "Stars know how she'd feel about us working together."

His lips pressed together in a thin line as his gaze darted away, and when she looked back at Jonas the Agent's eyes were gleaming with curiosity. But she wasn't about to satisfy it, they had a job to do. "What's going on?" she asked.

"That's our cue," he stated. "The target is in the vault. Are you ready to move out?"

"Let's get this party started," she chuckled as she rose from her seat and stretched. Jonas's eyes widened and she thought she caught a spark of appreciation in them.

"Well, uh, take care of the droid and we'll have you on your way within the hour, nice and tight. Good luck. We'll have our eyes on you."

Giving the Agent a quick nod, she adjusted her coat and started walking away when she heard "Nyarah?"

She'd never heard her given name sound like that, like cream and honey poured over flatcakes. It made her freeze, then slowly turn to face Jonas who'd tilted his head at her, "Your first name, right? And a Cathar goddess of healing if I'm not mistaken."

"You do your research," she allowed.

"Helps to know who you're working with. Pretty name, though. Suits you."

Covering her eyes she couldn't hold back a bark of laughter, "That's where you'd be wrong, I'm better at breaking things."

"I'd believe that too," he said, still smiling warmly at her. "You look like a heart-breaker if I'd ever seen one."

The casually flirtatious remark made her do a double-take, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Aric had stopped dead in his tracks as well. Just Agent patter, she told herself, SIS were versed in this sorta thing... but it didn't mean she didn't like hearing it. "Thanks, but stick with 'Blaze' for now. Nyarah's for folks who know me better."

"Then I look forward to getting to know you better, Blaze."

Oh he's good, she thought, then chuckled and shrugged, "Maybe I'll let ya Spook, gotta take care of business first though."

Her coat fluttered around her as she spun and drifted past Aric. He still seemed stunned in place, but soon his heavy footsteps caught up with her as she reached her speeder. "What was that all about?" he grumbled and she half-turned to face him.

"What does it matter?" she asked, calmly. His jaw tightened and he went stiff, then glanced away.

"Just keeping priorities straight, Sir," was his gruff reply and she nodded as she mounted her speeder.

"Good, me too."


	10. Face Value

' _She's not back yet.'_

The words buzzed around Aric's head, making him groan for the umpteenth time. She's tough and she's got Dorne with her, he told himself. It didn't help, worry still throbbed in the back of his brain.

After their meeting with Balkar Nya asked Dorne to accompany her in pursuit of the M1-4X, leaving him on the _Spitfire_. Feeling jettisoned he mired himself in the armory, welcoming the distraction. Twenty cases of power packs, thirty cases of gas cartridges; he checked off each number on his data-pad. They went through munitions faster than he'd expected, but Havoc saw more action in a day than the Deadeyes had in a month.

' _Think she has enough ammo?'_ And just like that he was worrying about her again.

Well it's only natural to worry about your squad-mate or CO he thought, then shook his head. Nope, wrong again Jorgan.

She'd been right about feeling something when they'd kissed, it'd shot straight to his toes. That was the problem, he'd lost all sense of where they were and the danger around them. Distractions like that could have fatal consequences, he of all people knew that. So he'd pushed her away, lecturing her on protocol, and immediately regretted it.

"What an idiot," he grumbled to himself, pressing his palm to his forehead. He'd gotten exactly what he'd asked for and was hating every minute of it.

Buried in his own sullen mood he didn't notice the sound of the Spitfire's hatch opening until he heard the clatter of gear down the corridor. "Are you certain of this Sir?" Dorne's voice was brisk but concerned, piquing his curiosity.

"It's alright Dorne. Just need you to sit this one out."

Both women were approaching fast, then Nya popped into armory and started grabbing packs. "Get your gear Jorgan. Gotta hustle."

"On it!" he replied.

Years of discipline had him reacting to her order without hesitation. He snapped on his armor, grabbing his rifle and spare ammo while she loaded grenades onto her belt, then followed her off the ship. It wasn't until they were on the Nar Shaddaa taxi that he finally ventured to ask, "What's going on? Forex?"

She let out a sharp laugh. "Actually Forex was ready to come with me until Tavus' lackeys pulled some override command and took it. Bantha fodder still claims to be head of Havoc. Dorne and I mopped the floor with his boys though."

With a deep sigh she gazed out over the glittering lights of the Smuggler's Moon. "No, we stumbled over a Evocil named Ilox. Keeps tabs on any Republic fellas on shore leave and noticed some suspicious activity at this sleazy club. We investigated."

Her normally shining eyes were solemn when she looked back at him. "It was bad. Corpses in cages wearing Republic uniforms. Skeletons everywhere. The whole place felt, I don't know, haunted?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering. He'd been in places like that before too, they rubbed your senses raw if you stayed in them too long.

"We managed to free a Lieutenant Rale and he told us where we might find the others. Said look in the quarantine zone, the old industrial district." She took another quick breath as if bracing herself, then turned to him. "This isn't a sanctioned mission Jorgan. Garza wants us to keep tracking Forex, but these are..."

"Our guys," he said.

"Yeah, our guys. I figured, hoped, if anything you would back me up. Dorne's good, but Pubs watch out for our own, you know?"

She came to him for help, the idea warmed a small part of him. "Got your back Blaze."

His comment got a small, relieved smile from her. "'Preciate it."

She started watching the scenery again, the flashing lights and signs that filled the sides of buildings. He turned too but his eyes kept darting to her, her profile backlit by the garish displays. There was something about how the lights twinkled in her big blue eyes, almost made him smile when she chuckled softly.

"Cred for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Oh, was just thinking about something Spook said."

Spook? Took a moment to remember who'd she was referring to, but when he did his gut clenched. Balkar again. Aric wasn't a fan of SIS on a good day but Balkar had instantly rubbed him the wrong way, with his slick manners and the way he plied Nya with them.

"You've already met up with Balkar?"

"Yeah. SIS set him up in the Red-Light district, managing a furnishings store of all things, and..." She glanced over at him, lips curved with humor, then stilled. The mirth drained from her face and she turned away.

"Nothing. You would've had to be there." Her voice dulled like a tarnished cred, shutting him out as completely as if she'd slammed a door in his face.

' _Bet Balkar hasn't scolded her,'_ the snide voice in his head snickered. _'Bet he's doing his best to win her over, using every trick in his sneaky little book to charm her.'_

He growled abruptly, rubbing his temples to dispel the voice and felt a soft tap on his leg. Nya peered at him, looking concerned, "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Only a headache," he muttered and the worry on her face deepened.

"You get those alot. Something I should know?"

"No, just..." He rubbed his temples again. "Just tension."

Features still troubled, she reached up then stopped, her fingers retreating to the pack on her belt. "I have some pain stims if you'd like," she said, handing over two injectors.

She turned back to the scenery, leaving him to administer the anodyne. "Thanks."

"No worries, need you to have a clear head for this. But I want you to talk to Dorne when we get back." Watching the rapidly approaching landing pad she started shifting in her seat. "We're here. Let's move."

"Affirmative."

Together they strode through the notorious Red Light Sector, Aric's nose wrinkling at the hormonal scent that filled the air. Groups of dancers called at prospective patrons, males and females of at least a dozen species trying earn creds. He wondered what kind of reception two heavily armed Republic soldiers would get and was surprised when several dancers waved cordially at Nya. She waved back, a friendly smile emerging when a female Rodian trotted over to her.

"Achute maee Jabakanonh!" _(Hello again Lieutenant!)_

Nya replied in fluid Huttese, "Bouih Kam. Panbika kae?" _(Hi Kam. Behaving yourself?)_

"Tee whao meecooda yauma fa," _(Not if I can help it)_ laughed the Rodian and Nya joined in.

"Tee uba gee mah awkag. Naa whao dotkot cuee bona." _(Well you have my frequency. Call if there's more trouble.)_

"Siw fa. Uba heceu Oret dauah dan." _(Doubt it. You scared Oret pretty good.)_ The Rodian nodded at him. "Coo ne? Hatkocanh goo banag paupe baciyox'a ?" _(Who's this? Would he want some entertainment?)_

Kam sidled over to him, looking at him like he was being served up on a platter while Nya shrugged. With no objections the dancer mover closer and as if on cue so did a several others. Soon he was surrounded by inticing smiles from females and males, all vying for his attention.

"Neu kaa uba bacaka?" _(See anything you like?)_ trilled Kam and he tried edging back.

"Uhh, thanks but some other time."

Glancing at Nya he tilted his head rapidly, silently signalling that they should keep moving and she gestured to Kam. "Jeejee uoh bu kouoioy mo, um gee bai bolla." _(We appreciate the generous offer, but have to go.)_

A quick flick of Kam's hand had the crowd dispersing and she gave Nya a quick nod before traipsing off in search of more clients. As the Rodian retreated so did Nya's jovial mood, her smile fading.

"Making friends?" asked Aric as they moved from the Red Light district and into the defunct industrial zone.

"A client was getting rough with one of Kam's troupe. I stepped in, made sure he wouldn't try it again. Nothing special." Challenge glinted in her eyes like she expected him to object.

"Probably would've done the same," he replied then slanted her a smile. "Your Huttese has improved."

That got a laugh from her. "Yeah, thanks to Father. He insisted what they teach in training isn't enough."

A flitting memory of Professor Lanz passed through his mind and he chuckled, remembering where Nya and her siblings had gotten their vivid auburn manes and exuberant natures. She must have heard him because she gave him with a curious look. "Just remembering the Professor," he admitted. "Always liked him."

"Oh." A wistful smile breezed across her lips before she blinked and her features went stone cold. "Yeah, he liked you too."

Ouch! The past tense stung. He wasn't sure if Nya had meant the comment to come off so barbed but knew better than to ask. Especially when she marched ahead at a pace that had him trotting to keep up. Wasn't long before they reached a dicey-looking warehouse and she checked the data-pad built into her wrist-cuff.

"We're here. You ready?"

"Ready as ever," he replied, arming his rifle. Giving him a nod she moved forward carefully, taking point while he stayed close behind.

The warehouse had the haunted feeling Nya described, he could already feel the fur on the nape of his neck raising. He swiveled his weapon back and forth, looking for holo-cams, but even though he didn't see any he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Moving through the corridor he found himself drifting to Nya as opposed to falling back, so much so that at one point she glanced back at him and tilted her head. "Tight quarters," he offered by way of an explanation, wondering if she'd order him to move away. He was relieved when she didn't.

Still pushing forward, the sudden clinking of metal appendages had them freezing in their tracks. In unison they hugged the wall, sidling along until they reached the dubious cover of a few crates. A security droid rounded the corner of the dim corridor along with…

"Oh kriff!" Nya's muttered exclamation echoed his thoughts exactly. An Imperial officer strode beside the droid, confirming the Empire's presence.

"Now what?" he whispered.

"Now we get our guys," she hissed back, pulling a grenade from her belt.

He eyeballed the small explosive as she armed it and huffed, "Not very subtle."

"Never was my strong suit."

Lights started blinking on the grenade as she swung her arm down and he tensed, knowing she'd wait until the absolute last minute to throw it. But this time she surprised him, bowling it across the floor just past the droid. Both the Imperial and the droid watched its path as it rolled by, then Nya stepped from their cover and whistled.

"You got a light?" she shouted as the confused Imperial looked at her. He had just enough time to raise his weapon before the grenade started beeping and he turned around. "Never mind," she snickered, diving behind the crates as an incendiary blast cremated the pair.

The wall of heat rushed past them, then Nya swung her assault cannon free and lunged down the still-sizzling hallway. Aric followed as close as he could, keeping his rifle raised. Alerted by the commotion more Imperials raced at them and Aric did his best to pick them off quick and clean. Nya's cannon was more effective against the droids but needed longer to charge between blasts so he hustled close to her, trying to draw the fire.

She whipped another grenade from her belt and lobbed it at the Imps, then tucked in beside him. "Stay close," she ordered, activating a small energy shield as a fiery blast coursed through the corridor. The shield withstood the heat, but his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist, trying to keep himself between her and the explosion. She looked up in shock before her lips pressed together and she pulled away without a word just as the flames dissipated.

Left with no other option he followed her for several meters until they reached a ramp leading down to a large open room, and they had to duck back behind the doorway to avoid being detected. The commotion they'd caused had droids and Imperials milling about like a disturbed fire-gnat nest, but none seemed eager to head towards the source of the ruckus.

"See those?" she whispered, pointing at pressurized coolant tanks scattered around the room. He nodded, clicking the noise-suppressor onto his rifle. While she pulled free a couple concussion grenades he peeked it out past the doorway and fired at the tanks.

Supercooled liquid sprayed everywhere, dousing Imps and droids. Hissing and short lived shrieks joined the cacophony as some were literally frozen in place while the others scattered. Nya activated the grenades, tossing them like balls, then ducked behind their corner. She covered her ears and he followed suit while the rumble of the grenades shook the building. Holding back for several more seconds, together they stood, rounding the corner to survey the scene.

Frozen chunks - some metallic, some fleshy - were scattered against the walls, blown back by the explosions. Nothing stirred however, everything either destroyed or scared off by the grenades. Nya's eyes gleamed with pride, taking in the now-empty room.

"I'd say the way's cleared," she affirmed.

Still wary they creeped through the warehouse, weapons at the ready, but there were no signs of life. He wondered if Rale had given Nya the wrong location until they turned into an enormous room. What looked like huge stasis chambers were embedded into the wall, most thankfully empty. He wasn't sure what had been in them but the smells of antiseptic, old blood and musty bodies made his nose twitch. Wandering in further they saw a Rattataki leaned over a table.

"You there! Don't move," ordered Nya. He started, then turned to them and bowed.

"I assume you've come to liberate your brothers-in-arms. That seems only fair." The man's voice oozed over to them and Aric's foot shifted in his boot, wishing he could squash it flat. "This seems an opportune moment to reveal that I am not Imperial. I merely work - ahem, worked - for them."

"In my book, working for the Imperials is the same as being one," said Nya.

"I sympathize with your perspective, and I dearly wish to change it. Give me a moment, and I'll revive the good Captain Trezin. I'm sure he's eager to speak with you."

Turning to his table, Aric and Nya watched closely as he injected the Republic soldier lying prone on it. The officer stirred, groaning in pain and shook his head. "What's… what's going on?"

"You've been rescued. Isn't that wonderful?"

The Ratatakki's conciliatory tone had a low growl raising in Aric's throat, but he stifled it, keeping his rifle at the ready. Captain Trezin sat up, still shaking his head, then looked at the Cathar troopers with relief.

"Don't know how you pulled this off by yourself, but thanks. They killed everyone but me."

"I freed Lieutenant Rale from Club Ufora. He sent me," explained Nya.

"But he made it." The Captain pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "What happened here was beyond horrifying." His voice rose as he pointed at the Ratatakki, "This lunatic doctor has been tearing our bodies apart - grafting pieces onto Imperial spies so they look like us!"

"A combination of surgery and genetic splicing. Amazing procedure. I'm the first to successfully perform it."

Nya finally lowered her cannon, looking disgusted. "Why did the Empire have you perform this 'procedure' on our people?"

"It was all part of a rather ingenious plan." The doctor practically glowed with pride. "The Empire was secretly replacing Republic fleet officers with its own agents. Men enjoying their shore leave made perfect targets. The Imperials wanted saboteurs throughout the Republic's warships. They planned to destroy the vessels from within."

Imperial spies, surgically altered to look like Pubs using actual soldiers' faces? The idea was sickening and Aric had to grip the barrel of his rifle tightly to stop himself from sending the stock into the doctor's forehead.

"You deserve to die, monster." Trezin's voice quivered with anger but seemed to have no effect on the doctor.

"Let's not be hasty. I'll gladly offer my expertise to the Republic. Think of all you could do."

Aric glanced at Nya who still looked vaguely ill, but she squared her shoulders and lifted her cannon again. "The only thing we should do with this horrible man is lock him away."

For the first time the doctor looked worried, "Oh dear. You people are passing up a golden opportunity."

"Stow it scum," she growled, then nodded to Trezin. "Think you can take him into custody?"

"I'll escort this sicko to my superiors for punishment. Thanks for your help."

"If you need someone to say 'fire' at his execution, call me," she replied.

"Will do, sir." The Captain saluted, then grabbed the doctor's upper arm and led him from the room. But as soon as they were out of earshot Nya pulled her comm unit free.

"Something up?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Not sure, can't hurt to follow up though." She clicked the comm open but Aric wasn't thrilled when a holo of Balkar popped up.

"Hey Blaze! You're a sight for sore eyes, or any eyes for that matter."

"Thanks Spook," she chuckled. "Need a favor."

"You got it, your place or mine?"

"Nothing like that." Her easy-going manner with Balkar made Aric's gut clench again. He didn't like it.

"Sending some coordinates. Got a Captain Trezin escorting an Imperial collaborator that way. Think you can arrange for someone to meet 'em."

"Anything for you Blaze. Noticed you got that arms factory taken care of too. That mean I'm going to see you soon?"

"Sure thing Spook."

When she clicked off her comm he blurted, "What was that about?" The look she gave him would've turned boiling water into ice cubes.

"Mind on the mission Jorgan," she replied curtly. "Let's go."

Dismissed with no explanation, but he supposed he deserved that. She was being nothing if not professional - just like he'd told her to be - and the contrast from their earlier camaraderie was painful. The whole way back stayed like that, her demeanour as crisp as frost-covered grass. It continued until they reached a small shop and stepped inside.

"Blaze!"

At Balkar's approach all the ice melted, her expression and posture relaxing. "Heya Spook."

"Now was that fun, or was that fun?" he asked. "Good job on the arms factory. Looks like I wasn't the only one impressed with your moves either - the alarm pulled in a very interesting audience."

"If you like what you see, maybe you should do something about it," she teased.

"Trust me, there's a reason I'm trying to get all of this boring 'save the Republic' business out of the way quickly."

"Get your priorities straight, Balkar, or I'll straighten them out for you." The growled threat popped out before Aric could stop it, prompting surprised looks from Nya and Balkar.

"We're all on the same side here, Jorgan," declared Balkar, then he glanced at Nya. "Why don't we hash out the details of the next mission Lieutenant?"

"Good idea Balkar." Back to professional, but there seem to be a trace of humor in her voice before she turned to him, "Jorgan, why don't you comm Dorne? See if she's ready to get back into the field?"

He was being dismissed again and it stung like hell. "Sir, I thought…" he started protesting.

"I appreciate your assistance, but you should have those headaches checked out."

Damn it, she had him. "Glad to be of help… Sir," he managed to grit out.

Still stinging he walked around the corner but found himself lingering, reluctant to leave and straining to listen. _'Eavesdropping?'_ the little voice in the back of his head sounded scornful, but he dismissed it the best he could.

"So I heard about Ufora. Lieutenant Rale made it back here, called you a hero."

"He didn't!"

"Sure did. Gushed on and on about you and some blonde angel."

"I'll pass the news on to Dorne." They chuckled together, then Balkar's voice dropped.

"Hey, sounds like a rough scene. You...you wanna talk about it?" He sounded genuinely concerned for Nya, making Aric wonder where the agent's intentions really lay.

"Oh, well, not really. But thanks for the offer."

"How about a hug?"

"A hug?"

"Yeah. Studies show that going too long without physical comfort is detrimental to your health."

"You're making that up." The humor in Nya's voice drew Aric in and he couldn't help peeking around the doorway. Jonas stood decidedly closer to Nya and she looked fine with it.

"Nope, Agent's honor. How about it? Just a hug?" Reaching down, he took her hand stroking it gently and though Aric couldn't see her expression he could hear the smile in her voice.

"You know Spook. That sounds nice."

She stepped closer, letting her arms slide around his waist as his draped around hers and sighed. Oh damn, she… sighed. That small sound sparked memories of the scent of her mane, the way her breath would flutter the fur of his throat when he'd held her the same way.

The sight ached so bad and he wanted to push Balkar away, to sweep Nya into his own arms where she belonged. But… he couldn't, and what hurt the most was it was his fault. Backing away from the doorway he went to the holocom, ready to call Dorne but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Idiot," he muttered as he pressed his fingers to his forehead again.

"Who's an idiot?"

Nya's voice had him whipping around, startled that he hadn't noticed her so close. "Uh, idiots, Sir. Those boys on leave. Letting themselves get caught up in a scheme like that."

"Gotta watch them pretty faces, huh?" she seemed more at ease, and despite knowing it was because of Balkar he was happy to see it.

"Pretty faces are fine. Just gotta watch your buddies' backs."

"That is what we're supposed to do," she admitted. After a short pause she asked, "Did you comm Dorne?"

"About that," he cleared his throat. "We worked pretty well together out there, and my head isn't hurting."

"Oh?"

"Well, not to circumvent your order, but…" Damn it, why did this feel so awkward? " I'd like to keep providing you assistance. Have your back, Sir."

Peering at him her eyes narrowed, making it hard to read what was there. He thought he caught flashes of confusion, maybe suspicion, as if trying to discern his motives. Then everything settled back into the same cool expression he'd seen of late, total professionalism.

"It does make sense. You're already here, and we do work well together. Let's head out then, Club Vertica is our next stop. I can explain the details on the way." For a moment her features softened with concern. "But only if you're feeling better."

Tension started unknotting behind his eyes. He could stay with her, make sure she was okay. It was a small step but he'd take it. Giving her a brisk nod, he made sure his rifle was at the ready as they strode out together, stating "I am now."


End file.
